High School Ghost
by Miss-Stoneflower
Summary: A Digimon kills one of the Digidestined.....twenty years later the Master returns to finish the job his servant started.....Rated T for character death....kinda . TaixOC
1. Prologue

Me: Okay. I said I wouldn't post anything. But I couldn't resist this story! I've been writing it for a while and then I thought, okay, it's coming up good. I really like it. That's just my opinion, of course, so you don't have to like it. I don't go straight from the very beginning. And there are a lot of random parts that probably don't make sense. But it's Fanfiction so I don't really care.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon **

Also I apologize in advance for the horrible spacing.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Kari: __Only a month passed by after defeating MaloMyotismon until things started going weird again. My brother kept disappearing, he was skipping school and wouldn't come home till really late at night. The older kids thought he was just going through a phase, but I think differently. _

_And then it happened. And now I'll never see him again._

After

"This is the most depressing day of my life." Mimi sighed. For once, Mimi was wearing black, and not pink. In fact, everyone was wearing black. For someone like Matt, this wasn't a big deal, but the girls, this was.  
"From now on life will just get even more depressed." Izzy said.

"Now that he's gone we'll never hear those dumb jokes he used to always crack, even when the moment was at its worst." Matt said.  
"How are we going to save the Digiworld if something new pops up?" Joe asked. "There are only eleven of us now."

"I don't want to think about the Digiworld." Kari said, sniffing. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. "This is not the right time."  
"Don't worry, Kari." Gatomon said.

"I can't help but think that he'll come running up, or drop down from the tree or something, with that lopsided grin on his face." Sora said.  
"So this is where the after party is, huh? Couldn't wait to get rid of me!?"  
Everyone looked at the person who had randomly appeared. They blinked at him for a few seconds. And then....  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the HELL, Tai!?" Matt exclaimed. Everyone had regained their composure, although they were still a little spooked.

"What are you doing here!?" Sora accused.  
"Um.....aren't I allowed to hang with my best friends?" Tai asked. He leaned against the tree.  
"That's not the point." T.K said. "The point is..."  
"You're dead!!" Davis shouted. "You aren't supposed to be here!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Tai said. Everyone sweat dropped.  
"Look, everyone, look on the bright side." Mimi said. Everyone stared at her. "Well, no one knows how Tai died, right? He can tell us!"  
Everyone looked back at Tai, his grin failing.

"I'm not here to tell my life story, Mimi." he said. He sighed. "I came back to warn you guys."  
"Against what?" Cody asked.  
"A Digimon." Tai said.  
"We could've figured that out ourselves." Izzy said.  
"Could you?" Tai asked. "He's been around for weeks. Ask Kari."  
Everyone looked at the younger Kamiya.

"What are you talking about?" Kari asked. "You haven't been at home or anything so how would you...." she trailed off. Tai nodded.

"That's what happened. Guys, this Digimon is more than anything we've ever faced. He started off in the Digiworld. And now he's here. In the real world."  
"How did you find out?" Yolei asked.

"How?" Tai asked rhetorically. "I discovered it one day when I was visiting Agumon. And then after it came here.....that's how I died. The Digimon. That's why you guys have to be careful."  
Everyone stared wide eyed. This was the first Digimon to ever kill a Digidestined. A human. Tai looked over his shoulder at something the others couldn't see.

"I have to go....just, be careful, all of you."

And then, he was gone.

**************

The next day:

"Ishida! Detention!"

Matt groaned as the rest of the lesson past, and then he sat in his seat as Aoshi-sensei came over.

"Listen, Ishida." she said. "I know Kamiya-kun was your best friend, but you can't use him as an excuse to not do your work."  
"Sensei, half the school was at his funeral, and no one really wants to do work at the moment. I'm speaking on behalf of the student body."  
"Whatever, Ishida. I'm going to go find your dean."

Aoshi-sensei left the classroom, and Matt heard someone sigh.

"Sheesh Matt, although I'm flattered you'd get a detention because of me, it's not very smart."  
Matt snapped his head to the right, and Tai was sitting with his legs up on the desk next to Matt, with a book in his hands.  
"Are you haunting me or something?" Matt asked. Tai shrugged.

"Nah, just bored." Tai said.

"Then go to wherever dead people belong." Matt said. "Isn't it supposed to be fun there?"  
"But I want to stick around." Tai said. "Look, you guys can't just pretend that I'm not a ghost. Wizardmon came back, right? He was a ghost."  
Matt looked at his hands in his lap. "Yeah...."  
"So? Look, Matt, you die at the hand of a Digimon, you can never go to where we're supposed to go."  
Matt looked up at his friend with wide eyes. The brunette boy was staring at the blackboard.

"Kari....how's she holding up?"  
"T.K said she isn't back at school." Matt said. "So, uh, Tai? What's it like being a ghost?"  
"Alright." Tai shrugged. "Can appear and disappear at will, can choose who I show myself to, although, some people can't see me."  
"How'd you figure that out?"  
"My dad can't."

"Really?"  
"Nah."  
"What else is it about a ghost?"  
"Nothing exciting. Although I can't go to the special place, I can look through the gates. I saw my granddad. And a lot of other dead people. Oh, and I caught up with other Digimon."  
"Huh?"  
"Just kidding. When I'm not "haunting" you guys, as you put it, I hang out with Wizardmon. He's the only Digimon."  
"So not too exciting?"  
"Why do you think I "haunt" you?"  
Matt laughed. "Yeah, I guess. You know, pal? I'm kinda glad you're a ghost. Or at least that I can see you."  
"How sweet."  
"Shut it, Tai!"  
"Ishida?"

Both boys looked at the door. Aoshi-sensei was back, looking at Matt, bewildered.

"Why are you talking to yourself?"  
Matt glanced at Tai, who just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Matt looked back at his teacher.  
"Um, I wasn't." he said.

"I heard you talking to someone."

"I wasn't."  
"Well, you're free to go." Aoshi-sensei said. Matt stood up and left the classroom. The corridors were empty. Everyone else must've gone home.

"You are mean." Tai whined as he followed Matt through the hallways.

"You didn't show yourself, it's your own fault."  
"I was showing." Tai said. "I told you, some people can't see me!"  
"I always knew Aoshi-sensei had no imagination." Matt mused. "Hey, Tai..."  
Matt turned to look at Tai, but the other boy was gone.  
"Sheesh...." Matt grumbled, and he headed out of the school.

***************

Sora was sitting on the bleachers. She was watching the boys soccer team train, and her eyes were threatening to water.  
"I hope we can win the championships."  
Sora looked in shock to her left, where Tai had joined her.  
"Don't do that." Sora said.

"You were lonely." Tai said. "I just totally ditched Matt. And I got from H Block all the way out here in less than five seconds! That's a new record."  
"You're stupid." Sora said, but she giggled. "Man, I wish you could still be here, alive, I mean."  
"I don't, it'd mean I'd have to actually go to school to do work."

"You haven't changed a bit." Sora chuckled. Then she got a thought. "Hey....are you solid? Or will my hand pass through yours?"  
Tai shrugged. "Dunno. But I don't wanna try. If I do, and I'm not solid, I'll probably cry."  
"What if you are solid."  
"I'll still cry."  
Sora laughed. "Hey, can anyone else see you?"  
"Well, the soccer team should be able to. Aoshi-sensei and my dad can't see me, though."  
"Not even if you want them to?"  
"Nah."

"But you reckon the soccer team can?"  
"Actually I'm only appearing to you. I'm too easily recognized. Probably freak them all out."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Then Tai looked up at the sky. "Uh oh...."  
"What?"  
"I gotta go."  
"Where?"  
"I just have to go, bye, Sora!"  
And with that, he disappeared.

**********************

It was like that for two weeks. Every now and then Tai would randomly show up. Sora would occasionally see him at her tennis practices, while she watched the boys soccer team, or in her room. Matt saw Tai at the two after-school concerts he held during that time or in his apartment. Tai would appear to Izzy while he worked in the computer lab. Mimi even saw him while she was doing homework. Tai came and visited her, and once they went around New York so Mimi could show him the sights. Joe saw him the least, only twice. Joe was a little grateful that Tai left him alone around the time of his exams, but he still felt a bit miffed. The younger kids saw him when they hung out in the computer lab at the Junior High school. And Kari saw him every night – he'd talk to her and stay with her until she fell asleep. After two weeks, though, these visits stopped, even Kari's.

"I wonder where he is..." Matt said thoughtfully. The older kids were hanging out at Izzy's.  
"Probably moved on." Izzy said.  
"Nah, he told me those who die at the hands of a Digimon can't." Matt said. "He's tried."  
"Maybe he's so depressed about not being able to be like us again he's gone off to do what normal ghosts do." Mimi said.  
"What do normal ghosts do?" Joe asked.

"Haunt old buildings, terrify people, you know."  
"He did that when he was still hanging with us for the past fortnight." Sora said.  
"He'll show up." Izzy said. He switched on the TV for the news.

"In other news, there are stories popping up about a ghost around Odaiba..."  
The older kids stared at the screen as the news reporter went on.  
"Um...." Joe was pale. "Do you think...."  
"No it's not me."  
Everyone looked behind the coach, which Tai was leaning on.  
"Sorry guys." he said. "For not seeing you this week. I got caught up."  
"Do you know who the ghost is then?" Sora asked. Tai shrugged.  
"Maybe. This is the first I've heard of it, though. I mean, I heard from Wizardmon about something but nothing like this."

"Interesting..." Izzy said, but he wasn't talking about what Tai was. He was still watching the news.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find Wizardmon. Ask him if he's heard any news."

Tai vanished, leaving Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Joe alone once more.

******************

Kari sighed for the millionth time that day. The younger kids were sitting in the computer lab. Yolei, Davis, T.K Cody and Ken were watching the news. Kari sat by the window, depressed. T.K saw this and sighed as well.

"Don't worry, Kari, I'm sure Tai wasn't as bored as to go and be like a proper ghost."

"But he hasn't visited for over a week." Kari said. "And he can't go to the other side, so he hasn't left. Besides, he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"I just keep thinking he's gonna pop up out of nowhere like always." Yolei said.

"Like this?"  
Everyone jumped as they looked towards the door to the computer lab.  
"Don't do that." Davis said. Tai looked behind him at the door.

"Well, I was going to open the door, but I couldn't be bothered."  
"You walked through the door?" Ken asked in bewilderment. Tai grinned.  
"Nah. I was joking. I just 'popped up out of nowhere like always' if I may quote the purple-haired female." he said. "By the way, you might want to hurry up with finding that Digimon."  
"You haven't given us much information." Cody said.  
"You're right. Just a minute." Tai said, and he disappeared. Then, he reappeared, scaring everyone again. "Wizardmon said he's still in Odaiba. Look at the beach, TV Station and Aqua City."  
"I have a question." Davis said. "Why is it that you're almost transparent anywhere other than here?"  
"I died just down the road, Davis, so it's around here my connection is strongest, as well as my grave." Tai said. Kari shuddered slightly. He said it so calmly, like it was perfectly normal to still be around after dying. Tai glanced at her.  
"It's getting late, you guys, shouldn't you be heading home?" Tai asked. The younger kids agreed and left the computer lab, Tai trailing behind them. T.K walked with Kari.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked. "Well, I s'pose Tai...."  
"Tai doesn't walk the streets," Kari said. "Someone might accidentally see him if he lets his guard down."  
"Okay, I'll walk you."  
As they headed through the streets, T.K noticed Kari was a little too quiet.

"What's wrong?"  
Kari looked up at him, startled.  
"Sorry Kar, it's just, you're not yourself."  
"It's okay, sorry for worrying you." Kari said. She sighed. "It's Tai."  
"Oh. What about him?"  
"It just...doesn't seem right, you know? He's dead. He's not supposed to see us every day like he's still alive. He knows he's dead, he's accepted it. But, just the way he talks about it, makes it seem like it's no big deal."  
"You think it's horrible, don't you?"  
"What?"  
"That's he's still here. You want him to leave. To go to the other side. To just go away."  
"No!" Kari exclaimed. "That's...not it..."  
"Don't feel guilty, Kari." T.K said. "I agree with you. It's not natural. Most ghosts leave after fulfilling their purposes. Or at least leave you alone. But, I thought you were happy with him."  
"I am, but...I..." Kari choked on her words. They walked the rest of the way in silence, and then T.K left Kari at her door. Kari entered the apartment, greeting her parents, and headed to her bedroom. Sure enough, her brother was waiting for her. Normally he'd grin and be all excited and pumped, but now he had lost his cheerful attitude and was staring at all the photos on the dresser with a blank expression.  
"Hey." Kari said, dumping her bag on the ground. "Um...what..."  
"You're disgusted."  
Kari blinked at her brother's words. He was still staring at the framed photos.  
"Tai, I..."  
"Horrified. Appalled. Depressed. You just want me to go away and never come back. To go to the other side. To vanish. Disappear."  
"Tai, I...." again the words stuck in Kari's throat. How did he know? But then again, she told T.K that he doesn't walk her home in case someone sees him by accident. That doesn't mean he can't concentrate on making sure no one sees him. And he'd want to make sure T.K didn't try anything. Kari's eyes widened slightly. He'd heard. And been hurt.

"I'll go away." Tai said. He stood up. "See ya."  
He headed to the glass door, but then he stopped, and looked at her over his shoulder.  
"You know, I wasn't sticking around just because I didn't want to be alone. Wizardmon isn't always around. He's a Digimon, he can go to and from the Digital World. I'm human, even if I'm a ghost. I can't. I'm alone, Kari. So I'm sticking around because I don't want you, or Sora, or Matt, or anyone else to get killed by that Digimon. Do you know how many times it's gotten close to you guys? Before I died, three times it got close to you. In the past three weeks, ten times. TEN, Kari!"

He sobered down a bit. "I guess it doesn't matter. Looks like my time of being a Digidestined is over. See you when you die in the next sixty or seventy years. But you know what, Kari? I'll only ever see you through the iron gates."

_Kari: __And he vanished._ _Just like that. I never saw him again. After finding the Digimon that started this mess, he wasn't so tough after all. Maybe it's because Tai was alone. So many years went past. Most of us married after High School. Matt and Sora married _**(Authors Note: It KILLS me to write that)**_, Yolei and Ken got hitched and T.K and I got married. I know Cody, Joe, Izzy and Davis got married to other people outside our group. Mimi got pregnant first, without getting married. She said she prefers to be single anyway. We all kind of split up, though. The entire team. It just, happened, you know? T.K and I have two kids, now. We told them about Digimon, I mean, they deserved to know. I was just surprised at how much my son reminds me of the elder brother I miss so much...._

____________________________________________________________________

Me: Sorry about the last part.

Tai: You frickin' killed me! You bitch!

Me: Language!

Tai: ....I'm dead, what do I care?

Me: Okay you've been watching too much Achmed the Dead Terrorist on youtube (If you haven't seen Achmed the Dead Terrorist, it's a MUST-WATCH on youtube.)

Tai: This coming from the girl who wastes her family's monthly internet usage on Taiora vids.

Me: Oh come ON, you'd be ecstatic if you and Sora got together

Tai: Yeah, but remember, I'm dead!

Me: Yeah, whatever. Okay, thanks for reading this! I know it doesn't really make sense and it's weird how Tai's a ghost and I tried to make it make sense when Tai explains it to Matt and I know Wizardmon comes back once and then leaves and stuff but since Digimon are never actually properly in the Real World they can't be like Tai is. Reviews and Constructive Criticism is gladly taken into consideration. Flames will be binned and I'll block you from reviewing my story. Thank you. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chapter 2! Yay!

Tai: Yay!

Kari: Yay!

Taro: Yay!

Me: O.O.....TARO! WTF?

Taro: What?

Me: What are you doing here?

Taro: I'm in this chapter.

Me: W/e.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own Taro and the other OC's.**

Again, I apologize for the horrible spacing. If you think it's getting really annoying tell me in a review and I'll do my best to fix it up for the next chapter.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Twenty Years Later

The school bell rang, and the kids swarmed out of their school. Takaishi Taro, age 16, wandered out over to the beach. His mom wouldn't finish her work at the school for about another hour. Taro thought about turning back to go see if any of his friends were playing soccer at the field, but out of the corner of his eye he saw another boy, about his own age, kicking about a soccer ball by himself.

_Huh? He wasn't there before, was he? _Taro asked himself. The other boy glanced up and seemed to see Taro staring at him. The boy was still kicking the soccer ball, bouncing it on his feet, knees, and head. Curious, Taro meandered over to him.  
"Hey, you're pretty good." he said. The other boy grinned.  
"Well, I've had years of practice." he said.  
"How many?" Taro asked. "I've been playing for six years, since I was ten. Mom wouldn't let me for ages."

"I've been playing since I was six."  
"That long?"  
"Yup."

"Wow, no wonder you've got good technique."  
"Want me to teach you some stuff?"  
"Sure!" Taro said eagerly, grinning widely. The other boy smiled as well.  
"Okay then, let's have a one-on-one game to see how much you know."  
Ten minutes later Taro had been beat. That other boy was really brilliant.  
"You're not too bad." he said. Taro stared at him.

"What? But I couldn't even score against you."  
"Hey, I've been playing for way longer than you." the boy said. "Anyway, we never introduced ourselves, did we?"  
"No." Taro admitted. "I'm Takaishi Taro."  
The boy blinked in surprise. "Takaishi?"  
"Yeah, you know my family?"  
"Depends. Parents?"  
"My dad's name is Takeru, er, T.K, he's an author. That's probably where you know them from."  
"No...but I know your dad anyway. But what about your mom? T.K's a blonde-blue-eyed kid."  
"Kid?"  
The boy grinned sheepishly. "Never mind. What about your mom?"  
"Her maiden name was Kamiya. Hikari is her name. Or Kari, whichever you prefer."  
"Ah." the boy started to kick the ball around. "So Kari got married...." he seemed to talk to himself. "To little Teeks....huh...."  
Taro's curiosity got the better of him. "You know my parents?"  
"Yup." the boy said. Taro smiled.  
"Hey! My mom works over at the school. Wanna go see her?"  
The boy looked over his shoulder, seemingly seeing something, but Taro saw nothing.  
"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
"Cool!" Taro said. The boys walked through the school. "Hey, I never caught your name."  
"I'm Taichi. But everyone calls me Tai."  
"I used to be Taichi. But then it got changed." Taro said. "Something about my uncle or someone, who was called Taichi. I still consider myself Taichi, but I just get called Taro. Heh, that means you're the third person I know to have the same name as me. I have two uncles. My dad's brother and my mom's brother. Since you met my parents, what about their siblings?"  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Oh cool! I've never met my Uncle Matt, dad and him haven't met in twenty years. Which is a coincidence. Mom said my other uncle, Uncle Tai, died twenty years ago.....wait...how old are you?"  
"Sixteen."  
Taro seemed to contemplate this as he put his hand on the door to the classroom.  
"If you met my Uncle Tai, and you're sixteen.....but he died twenty years ago...."  
Taro opened the door, still puzzled. A woman in the room glanced up. Her eyes widened.  
"Taro, what are you doing?"  
"This kid said he knew you and dad." Taro said. "But for some reason he's met my Uncle Tai. But, Uncle Tai died twenty years ago. This boy is sixteen. It's weird. Do you know this kid?"  
The woman smiled lopsidedly. "Yeah, Taro. I do."  
"How's he met my uncle?" Taro asked, as Tai walked over to Taro's mom.  
"Hey Kari," he said.  
"Hi Tai." Kari said. She was looking very sad. "We....you left on the wrong note twenty years ago...."  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
"It's my fault."  
"Nah, I got too worked up over it."  
"Mom!" Taro whined. "Tell me what's going on! How does he know you? And my dead Uncle Tai?"  
Kari sighed. "Taro. This is your dead Uncle Tai."  
Taro stared at the boy. Tai grinned.  
"Sup, little nephew."  
All Taro could do was scream.

*************************

Five minutes later, Kari was trying to calm down her hyperventilating son. Tai was leaning against the blackboard, muttering stuff quietly.  
"Sheesh, everyone screams when they see me. Like they'd seen a ghost....oh wait, I am a ghost. Scratch that. But why scream? I'm not scary. I'm only sixteen, for crying out loud..."  
"Tai, you aren't helping." Kari snapped.  
"Well, haven't you grown up to be a right Miss High-And-Mighty-Sora-Wannabe."

"I'd shut up unless you want me to tell Sora you said that."  
"Okay, shutting up."  
Kari turned back to her son. "Look, hon, just calm down. Tai, he, well, it's a very long story. Remember that Digimon story I told you?"  
"Yeah."  
"The one that had no name?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Well, Uncle Tai was the boy that was killed." Kari said. Taro's eyes widened, and he looked at Tai, who was now drawing something on the blackboard.  
"Why isn't he on the other side?"  
"I can't go over." Tai explained. He dropped the chalk and moved away. There was a drawing. One stick figure was obviously Tai. There was a line, and a whole bunch of other people on the other side of the line. There was a gate, and something resembling an angel was by the gate. There were two other drawing's on Tai's side, but they didn't look human.  
"When you're killed by a Digimon you can't cross over." Tai said. "You're condemned to a lifetime of wandering, half in, half out. When those you love die, you're left alone. I haven't been back here in twenty years. I wanted to get used to the loneliness, I guess. Oh, and your mom wanted me to go away."  
"That's not true." Kari protested. Tai grimaced.  
"Okay, so maybe that was an overreaction. Anyway, squirt, I never said earlier that I was human. I told you I'd been playing soccer since I was six, and that I was sixteen. I just didn't tell you how long I'd been sixteen. Hey, twenty-six years of soccer practice. Interesting."  
"Tai!" Kari said, exasperated. "Even though you're in the form of a sixteen year old you're supposed to be thirty-six, grow up!"  
"I can't grow up." Tai pointed out.  
"UGH!" Kari groaned. She knelt down by Taro's desk. "Look, son, just calm down."  
"Can you make him leave?" Taro asked quietly, hoping Tai wouldn't hear him.  
"Awwre, will you look at that. The brat really does take after you, Kari. I'd hate to see your other little one, if it takes after T.K that must be one moody little bi-"

"Don't you dare talk about Sala like that!" Taro shouted, standing up so quickly his chair fell over. "You don't know her! So shut up! Just shut up!"

"Look, brat, I can talk however I want." Tai said. "I can say whatever I want to anyone I want, and can do whatever I feel like it. So if I feel like saying stuff about your sister, I can."  
"Tai!" Kari snapped. She'd had enough. "If you aren't going to say anything nice, go away!"  
"Never mind, I'm leaving." Taro said, running out of the classroom. Kari sighed, and went and sat at her desk. Tai walked over and leaned on the desk.  
"I think Sala's really cute." he said. Kari glanced up. "What?"  
"What are you talking about?" she asked. Tai gave her a small smile.  
"I've been around for a lot longer than you think. Ever since Taro was born I've been by you. Why do you think the little snot has never gotten into as much trouble as I did?"  
Kari was staring at her brother with her mouth hanging open. "Wha...."  
"Why the hell would I just get up and leave?" Tai asked. "Hey, speaking of hell....."  
Kari groaned. "PLEASE don't tell me you went on a field trip to hell?"  
"No."  
"Good."  
"I went on a recreational holiday to hell."  
Kari leaned back on her chair with a moan. "Why bother?"

"If it makes you feel better I was kicked away from the gates."

"Pfft."

"I was!"  
"So you can't even go to hell.....you're just such an annoying idiot they had to refuse you."  
"Yes. By the way...." Tai picked up a random pen and examined it. "I was wondering...."  
"What?"  
"Where do Matt and Sora live?"  
"Huh?"  
"Matt and Sora. What's their address?"  
"Meaning?"  
"Kari, cut the crap. I know they're married. So tell me where they live." Tai said sharply. Kari sighed.  
"Listen Tai, all of us are apart. I haven't seen anyone since you left."

"......."  
"Tai?"  
"You mean I actually have to do research to find the others?" Tai asked. "Sheesh...."  
"Lazy bastard."  
"Language!"  
"Oi, so you can use rough language but I can't?"  
"I'm a lazy, obnoxious, sixteen-year-old teenager. You're an innocent, cute, light twelve-year-old. Or were.....it doesn't feel like twenty years, a year goes by in the blink of an eye for me...."  
"Then blink so I can get out of here." Kari groaned, stapling some papers together.  
"Why'd you become a teacher?"  
"It's my dream."  
"Well, my dream was to become a star soccer player for Japan and go international." Tai pointed out. "Well, lookie here, I'm a gorgeous, handsome young sixteen year old who died twenty years ago. My dream was tied to ten bricks and shoved out the window quicker than you could say 'Digidestined'."

"I didn't die, did I?"  
"Kari, what I'm trying to say is do what makes you happy. If you're happy being a teacher, then fine. Just don't complain about the workload. If you aren't happy, then screw teaching and go find another job."  
"Yeah."  
"In the meantime, I have some research to do."  
"Huh?"  
"I need to find the others!" Tai exclaimed. "Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't bring you guys together again."  
Kari smiled. "You'd do that?"  
"I love you all. If it had been another one of you guys you'd do the same, right?"  
"No Tai, that's just you."  
"Well, see yah."  
"Wait," Kari said. "Come visit tonight. T.K would want to see you again, and, well, I want you to meet Sala. Taro might be a bit, overactive and protest against you being there, but it's not like he can hurt you, right?"  
Tai laughed. "Right. Besides, he's just a stupid little sixteen year old."  
Kari had to laugh too. "How ironic."

**************************

That evening Kari didn't know why she made Sala and Taro clean the apartment. She didn't know why she cooked up the best she could. She didn't know she bothered to use the good plates and cutlery. She didn't know why she hid the Playstation 2 and made sure all the toys were away in the kids' shared room.  
"I'm home!"  
"Dad!" Sala exclaimed, standing up from in front of the TV and running to the front door where her dad was taking off his shoes and coat. "How was your day with the editors?"  
"Fine," her dad said. He walked to the kitchen where Kari was tasting the food. "Something smells good. What's the occasion?"  
Kari smiled knowingly. "That's for me to know and you to find out, T.K."  
"I see." T.K said. He turned to see his son sitting on the coach, looking at a photo. T.K went over and looked to see which one, and blinked in surprise.

"Hey son, why're you looking at that?"  
"I was curious." Taro replied. He had a journal sitting beside him, that which T.K recognized as well.  
"Momma said we have a visitor!" Sala exclaimed. T.K raised an eyebrow at his wife, who smiled sheepishly.  
"I met him today." she said, drying the dishes. T.K narrowed his eyes, and Kari laughed.  
"Oh, T.K. Don't be jealous."  
"Why not? You met a man today and invited him over?"  
"I wouldn't call him a man, T.K." Kari said as the doorbell rang. T.K went to get it, and he opened it with a scowl. Then his mouth fell open.  
"T...T.....Tai?" he asked, his voice going hoarse. Then he went red. "I...uh...."  
"What?" Tai asked. He was leaning against the railing, and walked in as T.K cleared the way. Tai's shoes vanished as he stepped into the living room, and Kari grinned when she saw her brother.

"Hi!" she said. "Sorry, you're just in time for dinner."  
"You definitely keep your place spick and span, don't you?" Tai asked. Then he saw Taro. "'Sup, kid."  
Taro was staring at him. Sala seemed curious.  
"Hey, mom?" she asked. Tai looked at her quizzically, and then back at T.K.  
"Wow, she's the spitting image of you and Matt, T.K." he said.  
"How do you know my parents?" Sala asked. "And my uncle."  
"Don't ask, Sala-chan." Taro said. He tugged on her sleeve. "Come on, let's go to our room. We'll let you older people talk alone."  
"But that's just a kid your age." Sala said in protest. Taro still pulled her into the bedroom. Tai hoisted himself onto the bench, ignoring Kari's glare of objection.

"He's probably still trying to tell himself you don't exist." Kari said.  
"If he prefers it that way, I can arrange it." Tai said. T.K was still puzzled.

"So...why are you here?"  
"Kari invited me over." Tai shrugged. "I met your kid on the beach by the school. I was just kicking a soccer ball around. Not my fault he didn't ask if I was a ghost or not."  
"Ghosts don't normally exist, Tai." Kari reminded him. "You're the only one."  
"The only human ghost." Tai corrected Kari slickly.

T.K shook his head with a sigh at the two siblings. "So Kar', you cleaned the apartment for your brother?"  
Tai looked around. "I take it's normally messy?"  
"The boys and Sala are supposed to clean it every evening while I cook dinner, but nooo, they NEVER do." Kari said, dishing up the food.  
"Wasn't that we and dad were supposed to do?" Tai asked innocently. Kari was about to retort when she was cut short.

_Beep, beep, beep!  
_All three looked towards the two silver electronics sitting at the edge of the bench.

_Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep!_

Kari and T.K took out their D-3's, and to their surprise, Tai took out his digivice.  
"The digivices and D-Terminals haven't gone off in twenty years." T.K said. "Why now?"  
"It's a sign that we all need to meet up, and quick." Kari said. She glanced at Tai. "Did you find them all?"  
"I only found Izzy." Tai said. T.K opened his D-Terminal.  
"This is from Izzy. It says _Emergency! Meet at the grave tomorrow at noon!_"  
"Yay!" Tai exclaimed. "I get visitors!"  
Kari rolled her eyes. "I wonder what the emergency is."  
"We wouldn't be meeting at the grave if it wasn't important." T.K said. They both looked at Tai.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Obviously Izzy is planning on getting you to do some ghost snooping." T.K said.  
"You guys can't rope me into doing your dirty work!" Tai said.  
"Too late." Kari said.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Phew, second chapter! Since Taro so rudely interrupted at the beginning, I'd like to thank **nerdxx3** for being the first to review!

Tai: Yeah, she actually got a review for the first chapter!

Me: Also I apologize about the whole Taro's real name being Taichi. I was going to make it that (and in the hard copy of the story it is) but then I thought that it might get confusing when Tai and Taro start being more together.

Sora: Don't forget to explain when the Taiora is coming in!

Me: Oh yeah, I still haven't gotten around to that part. I wasn't going to put it in but then I thought, heck, Matt and Sora get married, there has to be Taiora in there! There will be some, don't worry. Also, I know the chapters aren't very long. I'll try to make them longer. See you next time!

Taro: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: OMGOMGOMG!

Kari: What?

Me: I got another review!

Kari: *rolls eyes*

Me: Hey, it's exciting! Thank you to **redsfan22002** for reviewing! I hope you readers are all looking forward to another chapter of 'High School Ghost'! I know I am!

Davis: The best thing is that I'm back in the story!

Me: *sweatdrops* (For those of you don't know, the last time Davis showed up before a story, it didn't turn out good) Davis, what are you doing?

Davis: Well you were saying the other day how you like me again

Me: Well you see....never mind. Here's Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own Taro, Sala, Akira and the other OC's**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day

Kari and T.K were the first at the shrine. They were waiting to see who would turn up. Izzy came rushing up next.

"Hey Kari, T.K." he said. "Sorry, the kid was asking too many questions."

Mimi and Joe arrived together, which was surprising.

"We met on the subway." Joe explained. "I had no idea Mimi lived near the hospital."

"It was a weird coincidence." Mimi agreed.

"Hey, your cooking show is great." Kari said. "I watch it all the time, most of my recipes are yours!"

"I'm glad you like them!"

Davis arrived next.

"Hey, Davis is actually one of the first." T.K joked.

"Shut it, T.S."

"We aren't twelve anymore, Davis. Can you actually get my name right for once?"

"I was just joking." Davis said, laughing nervously. The rest arrived slowly, Yolei and Ken came, then Cody.

"Who are we waiting for?" Ken asked.

"Matt and Sora." Izzy said, taking out his laptop. "Has anyone heard from them?"

"I haven't talked to Matt since his wedding seventeen years ago." T.K said. "I don't even know why I went to that. He didn't come to mine."

"Yeah, or mine." Yolei said. "What about Sora?"

"I lost contact with Sora after the wedding too." Mimi said. Kari nodded.

"I didn't go to the wedding. I didn't get an invite. I haven't heard from any of you since after high school either. Only T.K, well, of course."

"We should just head over to the grave anyway." Joe said. The group turned to leave when they heard two voices.

"Wait for us!"

"Please!"

They turned to see two more people coming, a red-head and a blonde.

"Sorry we're late, we live over in Highton View Terrace." Sora said, finally letting go of Matt's hand.

"Are we ready to go in?" Matt asked. The group got moving. The shrine was large, but not many people were there.

"It's hard to believe it's been exactly twenty years since Tai died." Davis said. Everyone else was silent until they came into view of the grave.

"There he is." Izzy said. Everyone (except T.K and Kari) thought he was talking about the gravestone, so when they looked, they stared for a few minutes. Tai was sitting on top of the stone, dangling his legs and humming a song. When he saw them he grinned.

"Wow, you guys are old." he said. "Matt, I can see a couple of grey hairs amongst that yellow."

Matt's hand went automatically to his head, and Tai cracked up laughing. Matt scowled.

"You're lucky you're already dead, because otherwise I'd kill you myself!"

"Stop arguing." Izzy said, sitting down in front of the grave. "Come on, I have some important news."

Everyone else sat down as well, Tai staring down from his perch on the stone slab.

"There are some rice balls here." Cody commented. "Someone's been here before us."

"Mom and dad were here." Tai explained. "They come on my death day and birthday every year. Having a big group like this makes me feel loved again."

Everyone rolled their eyes. Tai smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway, I didn't want to appear. Dad can't see me anyway, so he'd freak out if mom freaked out."

"As I was saying," Izzy began again. "I came across something huge last night. And it came through the Digiport. I don't want to see your brother, Joe, or your dad, Sora, because it'll freak them out, especially since we're the only ones who can banish it."

"I suspect either an old enemy or a new one." T.K said.

"They're the only options, T.K." Sora said. Everyone chuckled as T.K went bright red. Izzy looked up at Tai from his laptop.

"I need you to go and find Wizardmon and that other Digimon ghost." Izzy said. "And see if you can locate the whereabouts of this Digimon, or even the name."

"I'm on it." Tai said. Izzy turned to the younger Digidestined.

"Seeing as you guys are the only ones with Digimon in this world you should patrol the city. The rest of us will do some asking around. Fair enough?"

Everyone nodded, and they split up to do their work.

********************************************

Tai was sitting on top of the school building lazily on the Monday two days after the meeting. He'd been looking for Wizardmon for ages, but no luck. And since Tai forgot where the other Digidestined lived (Kari gave him her address on a piece of paper but he lost that), he was waiting for Taro and Sala to finish school. And then Tai got a brilliant brainwave. He stood up and faded into the spirit world. Tai looked around quickly to see if Wizardmon was back, and he was finally in luck.

"Wizardmon!" Tai shouted. He quickly caught up with the Digimon. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, around." Wizardmon replied vaguely. "What is so important this time?"

"Izzy says a Digimon is in the real world and was hoping that you knew something." Tai said. "Like whereabouts, or just the name would be nice."

Wizardmon shook his head. "Sorry, haven't heard any gossip. Maybe that Phantomon has some clues."

Tai shrugged. "Yeah, maybe, but he gives me the creeps."

"He's not around at the moment anyway. I'll give you the heads up when he's back in town."

"Okay, thanks." Tai said. "I better head off, I had a brilliant idea."

"I see. Well, say hello to Kari and Gatomon for me."

"Okay." Tai said. "Bye!"

Tai vanished back into the real world and ran through the streets.

_One of the best parts of being a ghost – you can run right through people and they can't even see you,_ Tai thought to himself. Tai was just guessing. He remembered where Izzy lived now. Tai became visible again as he knocked on the door to Izzy's apartment. The red-head opened the door sleepily.

"Wha....Tai, what is it?" he asked, yawning.

"You look like you just got up." Tai commented, walking right through Izzy and into the apartment. Izzy shuddered.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." he said, shutting the door.

"Find anything more about the Digimon?" Tai asked, ignoring Izzy and sitting on the kitchen bench. He liked doing that. Izzy shook his head.

"No, and its frustrating." he said. "Did you find Wizardmon?"

"Yeah, like, just now." Tai said. "He doesn't know anything. And like hell was I going to go searching all over the spirit world for that Phantomon."

"Tai! You don't want another of us to end up like you, do you?"

"Hm..." Tai seemed to think about it. "Well, the company would be nice..."

"Tai!"

"Kidding, kidding!" Tai said, holding up his hands in defense. "Of course not. Look, I have a pretty good idea where he is. I went to hell a few days ago on a job for the angel at the gate of heaven because you know, it's more important than a job you've sent me on, anyway, I saw the Phantomon there. But I wanted to ask Wizardmon first. Phantomon likes to taunt all the bad people in hell. Oh, or he's in the Digiworld, and in that case, he won't be back for a little while."

Izzy sighed, and then a new voice was heard.

"Kou darlin', who's there?"

Izzy and Tai looked towards the bedroom door where a dark-haired woman was standing, rubbing the sleep away from her green eyes.

"Wow Izzy, you scored big time." Tai commented in disbelief.

"Shut up," Izzy said, goin red.

"Kou?" the woman asked. "You're not talking to me, are you?"

Izzy's eyes widened as he looked from the woman to Tai. Tai just shrugged.

"Sorry pal, she's another one of those defective brain people." he said. "She can't see me nor hear me, as much as I want her to. She's hot!"

Tai was deliberately trying to send Izzy over the edge. And it worked.

"Shut up!" Izzy shouted. Then he looked at the woman, who was looking very scared and worried.

"Kou, I think you've been working too hard." she said. "You need a break. Come on."

"Sorry Candy, I've got a lot of work to do." Izzy said, going over to the woman, obviously called Candy.

"No, you aren't working." Candy said, folding her arms.

"It's not work work; it's something I promised my friends I'd do." Izzy said, almost whining. Candy seemed unconvinced.

"Friends?" she asked. "You have friends?"

"Yeah!" Izzy exclaimed. "Have since I was eleven!"

Candy raised an eyebrow. "And you really expect me to believe that when you never get together with friends?"

"Well, I'm here." Tai said. Candy jumped.

"Where'd you come from?"

Tai just grinned. "The front door."

Izzy was staring in disbelief. Candy rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're just a kid."

"I'm thirty-six and gettin' older every minute, lady." Tai said. Candy looked at Izzy.

"I s'pose you're gonna tell me this is a joke and it's the kid of one of your so-called friends."

"Actually I'm his best friend." Tai said. "I even got as close as whacking his laptop to get it to work when I was twelve and he was eleven. Come on Candy, give the guy a rest. He's got friends. Me, my sister, her husband, his brother, his wife, etcetera."

Candy seemed to give in. "Okay, Kou, you can go! You better not be f-ing around with me!"

"I promise you, I'm not." Izzy said. "Come on Tai,"

Izzy headed to the door and opened it with Tai behind him when Candy spoke.

"Tai? As in Tai Kamiya? The teenager who got killed twenty years ago?"

Tai and Izzy froze.

"Don't move." Candy said. She ran to the bedroom, and then came out with a big book. She flipped it to the back. "It is you! There was a tribute in the yearbook! You were in my Maths class, you really sucked. I can't believe I didn't recognize you; you had the most unique hair in the universe."

Tai was blank. Candy? What was her last name? Izumi now, obviously, she looked married to Izzy. Maiden name? Candy....Maths class.....Wait....

"Chisame?" Tai asked. "Sato Chisame?"

Candy smiled. "Izumi Candy now."

"Since when did you change your name?"

"It's a nickname, and, well, I'm married to Kou." Candy pointed out. "But if you're dead, then why...."

"He's a ghost, to put it bluntly." Izzy explained. He sighed. "Okay, looks like its okay to talk here."

"Cool." Tai said, going back and sitting on the bench. "You look good, by the way, Candy."

"You look the same." Candy commented. "Same hair, same lopsided grin, you're even wearing the school uniform. You know, I had a crush on you in High School."

"Who didn't?"

"Okay, Candy, you can go do whatever you were going to do today." Izzy said, butting in. Candy sighed, put some shoes on and headed out the door. Izzy glowered at Tai.

"You're not supposed to flirt with my wife!" he exclaimed.  
"I wasn't flirting." Tai protested. "I just wanna know how a nerd like you picked up a good-looking woman like Chisame. She was gorgeous in High School too. Hey, is that where you picked her up?"

"We started dating last year of High School, yes." Izzy said, going red. "Anyway, we need to discuss more about this. I have more stuff for you to do.

"Wait." Tai said. "I had a brilliant idea while I was waiting for Taro and Sala to get outta school."

"What?" Izzy said, knowing he was probably going to regret it.

"Well, I was thinking..." Tai paused for effect.

"Get on with it!"

"I could go back to High School." Tai said. Izzy stared.

"Tai. You're practically transparent right now." he pointed out.

"Yeah, but not at the High School."

"You can't change clothes."

"The uniform hasn't changed in the past twenty years and as much as it pains me to say this.....I'll skip gym classes...." Tai wiped fake tears from his eyes.

"Tai! People walk right through you! You walked through me, for goodness sake! And some people can't see you."

"Izzy I've had twenty years of practicing my ghost technique." Tai said. He lightly slapped Izzy around the head, instead of his hand going right through. Izzy stared for a few seconds at the ghost-boy.

"What....how...when....why...huh?" Izzy couldn't make proper sentences.

"Wizardmon taught me it." Tai explained. "It's just a little trick that he's never properly mastered but he knew how to work it. It makes me solid for three hours straight. Of course I can control it, which is how I could just walk right through you earlier. And about some people not seein' me? When I'm solid that solves that problem."

"How'd you test that?"

"I used a couple of students at the High School. One day they can't see me even though I stand right in front of them and they walk right through me; the next, heh, they walked around me."

"And how does going back to High School help us?" Izzy asked. Tai grinned.

"Use your brain, Izumi Koushiro! Whoever this Digimon is he probably knows us which means he knows Kari works at OHS! Think about it, I'm dead. But I can go solid. If a Digimon attacks then I can take anything he throws at me without pain or blood or guts or anythin'."

Izzy bit his lip. It was risky, but it would help.

"I'd have to check with Kari to see if that's okay." he said. "And then there's the issue of an address for enrolling you."

"Uh...my parents?" Tai asked quizzically.

"Can't do that, they don't know you still exist." Izzy said. "And we can't have you living with Kari or any one of the rest of us. Although Matt and Sora live in Highton View Terrace I found out that their kids go to OHS and OJS too. Akira does, so does everyone else's kids. They probably know who each other are, but barely realize how closely they're linked. And as far as I know, Taro and Sala are the only ones of our kids who know about the Digimon."

Tai shrugged. "Well, there's gotta be somewhere...." he snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

"Where?"

"I can live with my parents." Tai said. "All I have to do is talk to my mom, then every time the school rings she can just lie. Dad doesn't have to know I'm a ghost."

Izzy sighed. "Look, if you reckon you can pull it off, go find your mom and then ring me or pop up randomly like always and tell me so we can talk to Kari and get you enrolled."

Tai punched his fist into the air. "Score!"

"Try and do it without giving your mom a heart attack."

"I'm the king of tact."

"And I'm gay."

"I knew it!"

"Tai!!!"

*********************************************

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee Kari!" Tai begged in a seriously whiney voice. Kari was glaring at him as he knelt in front of her, hands clasped together. But what really put the icing on the cake was the fact that Tai was using his puppy-dog-eyes and slightly pouting.

"Tai!" Kari hissed. Sala and Taro, who had been watching TV, had their backs to the television set and were watching the commotion, peeping over the back of the couch. "Get up!"

"Not until you say you will."

"Fine!" Kari snapped. "I will! I will!"

"I love you." Tai said, standing up and brushing off nonexistent dust. He grinned at her.

Kari glanced to see if her kids were watching and listening still. They weren't. Kari looked back at Tai.

"Go piss up a rope." she said. Tai pretended mock shock and horror.

"Kari!" he gasped. "Such offensive language!"

"I repeat; go pi-"

"Okay, I get your point!" Tai exclaimed. "Sheesh. Anyway, where's Takeru?"

"At the editors." Kari said, turning to put the dishes away.

"When will he get back?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well, after talking to Izzy I went to go see Sora at her offices and Matt just happened to be there and I told them about the plan and that I had to go see mom and then stop by to get you to enroll me and so Matt asked me to tell T.K to meet Matt tomorrow at the Lucky Genie, whatever that is, at noon."

"Well, he doesn't get back till late nowadays." Kari said. "I'll tell him, though."

"Okay." Tai said. He jumped off the kitchen bench (he always somehow ended up there, no matter whose house it was) and headed to the front door.

"Where're you going?" Sala asked. Tai looked over his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Mom didn't even offer you a drink; I wouldn't leave if I were you." Sala said. Tai raised his eyebrow at Kari.

"Sala, honey, Tai really has to go." Kari said. "He's only sixteen, after all. He better get home."

"Where do you live?" Sala asked. She was smiling at him.

"A few blocks from here." Tai said. "I should go; your mom's right. Bye."

Kari left the apartment with her brother, going slightly red.

"Sorry about that." Kari said. Tai shrugged.

"Don't worry."

"Taro reckons she has a crush on you."

"Don't blame her."

"Tai!" Kari exclaimed. "She's your niece!"

"She doesn't know that though." Tai pointed out. "For all you know she doesn't and just wants to be friends with me, and she has a crush on Matt's son because you don't even tell them their cousins go to the same school."

"It's to protect them." Kari said. "And that's why I gave in to letting you be enrolled at OHS again. Fingers crossed they don't keep records of past students in the database."

"Even if they do they wouldn't have kept twenty years worth." Tai said. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." Kari said. "Come here first. Taro and Sala leave for school at seven, I don't leave for work till 7.30, which means you'll be coming with me."

"Okay. Here at 7.20 tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. Don't be late!"  
"I never am."  
____________________________________________________________________

Tai: I can't believe I have to go back to High School!

Izzy: It was your idea!

Tai: No! The voice told me to! I couldn't resist! They made me do it!

Izzy: *sweat drop*

Me: *grins sheepishly* Sorry. But if he didn't go back then what would be the point of this story? By the way, I can't take credit for Kari's little "go piss up a rope" because my sister gave it to me and she took it from a novel by Kelley Armstrong or Keri Arthur...I forget. But yeah, I really love that line so I borrowed it.

Kari: Oh, so I'm a copycat now?

Me: Ha-ha *nervous laugh* Well, I tried to tidy up the spacing. Please review and tell me if it's better or not. Constructive Critism and Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

I officially hate writers block.

I had to write the end of this chapter at school because every time I sat down to write at home I'd stare blankly at the screen. I had no inspiration. Not to mention I'd forgotten half of the plot. But I remember now :).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But I do own Taro and Sala, I guess.....and the other kids. **

Note: I know Kari teaches kindergarten or elementary school or something but in this story she teaches at Odaiba High School. It makes the story easier to write.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kids, I'd like you all to meet a new student." Kari announced the next morning to her homeroom class. "This is Kamiya Tai."  
Tai grinned and bowed to the class. "Nice to meet you."  
Through this entire ordeal, Taro had been surprised and wide eyed at the newcomer, and then was glaring at him with ice daggers.  
"Tai, you can sit at the spare desk next to Akira, the black-haired boy. Akira, put your hand up."  
Tai made his way to the desk where the said-boy was waving his hand crazily.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Izumi Akira." Akira said. "I can show you around the school, show you the sights, the place where you sign up for clubs, the cafeteria-"  
"No thanks, Akira, I think I'll manage." Tai interrupted before he found out whether Akira could talk as much as his father. Akira punched Tai lightly on the arm, to the astonishment of Taro.  
"Aw, it's a pretty big school." he said. Tai shrugged.

"I'll be okay. It should be pretty straight forward, after all, right?"  
"Well, I s'pose you're right."

After homeroom, Tai was leaving with Akira when Taro grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back afterwards.  
"What the hell are you playing at?" he hissed. "What are you doing here? And aren't you supposed to be, like, I dunno, not able to be touched?"  
"It's a ghost technique." Tai exclaimed calmly. He removed Taro's hand. "Look, little nephew, chill out. I'm here because there's nothing else to do."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Fine, I can't make you." Tai said. "But you might want to leave me alone; your mom looks like she's going to give you a detention."  
Taro glanced at his mother, who was frowning at him. Tai left the class, and Taro went to the teacher's desk.  
"Mom!" he whined. "Why's he here!"  
"Special business." was all Kari would say. "Look, Taro, just be friends with him? You just don't like him because he was taunting you by using Sala. Look, I'm to Tai what Sala is to you. Tai wouldn't diss your sister like that. He wanted you out so he could talk to me. Tai wants to be friends with you."  
"He keeps calling me brat and little and stuff like that." Taichi said. "He annoys me!"  
"He acts just like you." Kari pointed out. "You take after him in a way I never foresaw. Sure, he's a bit more mature because he's been around longer, but he can't grow up physically, so he resorts to acting like a real sixteen year old. Trust me, Taro. Be his friend. He loves soccer, so, I dunno; get him into going to soccer practices. Jst say he's your mom's cousin's kid, who is also a teacher, so they should let him. I won't hesitate in giving him detentions either, so, he'll be treated like a proper student. But I need to ask you a favour."  
"What?"  
"He can only stay solid for three hours. You know all the teachers well enough to know when he's going to get a detention, so try and keep him out of most detentions."  
"Okay, mom."

*******************************************************

"Where's Tai?" Akira asked as Taro arrived at the table he shared with four others; Akira, a brunette girl called Ichigo and the fraternal twins, Yukata and Ai. Yukata was blonde and Ai had a head full of auburn.  
"Who's Tai?" Yutaka asked, his blue eyes following some people around the cafeteria. His twin sister Ai was copying him, but she was staring at someone entering the bustling room.  
"Total sex-god hottie heading this way." she said to Ichigo, who nodded.

"Deliciously yummy." Ichigo agreed. The boys rolled their eyes and looked to see who it was, and then Taro's mouth fell open. It had been Tai they were gawking over. Tai stopped by the table and sat down next to Taro.  
"Hey." he said to Taichi and Akira. Ai and Ichigo began to whisper behind their hands.  
"Hi." Akira said. "Tai, this is Ishida Yukata and his twin, the red-head, Ai, and Tachikawa Ichigo, but you can just call her Ichi."

The girls waved shyly, blushing like mad. Yutaka rolled his eyes.  
"Sorry about them." he said. "So where'd you come from?"  
Tai shrugged. "I forget the names of the schools. I move around a lot."  
Taro frowned and went back to his food. Tai and Yukata got talking, and Akira noticed that Taro wasn't being very sociable.  
"You aren't very hospitable." Akira said.  
"My mom knows him." Taichi explained. "Her cousin's son. That's why he's here. I don't want anything to do with him, though."

"That's a bit rude."  
"Hey Tai, what classes do you have next?" Ichigo finally managed to get a word in while Yutaka paused to think about something. Tai thought for a minute, and took out a timetable.  
"Chemistry and Maths."  
"Yukata and I have chemistry next." Ai said. "And then Maths afterwards."  
Yutaka took the timetable. "Yep, you're with us, alright."  
"I have a spare seat next to me in both classes, you can sit with me." Ai offered. Tai smiled.  
"Thanks."

After school

"Ai!" Ichigo whined as the girls emptied their lockers of the homework they had to do.

"What?"  
"It's not fair!"  
"What isn't?"  
"You're in like, half his classes." Ichigo pouted. "Why do you get to get closer to him?"  
"Ichi, I thought you liked Yutaka."  
"That's it! I'm never telling you anything ever again!"  
"It's just my brother, and under the circumstances, I'm not surprised."  
"Pfft." Ichigo snorted. "Fine, I like Yutaka. I just think Tai is hot, that's all."  
"Huge difference."  
"There is!"  
"Okay, okay, I believe you."  
"So, do you think Tai's hot or do you like him? As in like, like."

Ai blushed. "Okay, so I like him. But he's so funny! His smile is great! He disappears every now and then between classes, but that's okay. He smiles a lot, laughs a lot, cracks a lot of jokes – it's like he knows me."

Ichi sighed inwardly. This was the first time Ai'd shown any interest in a boy since she was twelve.

"My little Ai is growing up." Ichi teased. "You want him....you want him bad!"  
"Ichi!" Ai exclaimed, her blush growing redder by the second.  
"Okay, sorry." Ichi said. "But what happened between you and Taro?"  
"We're just friends." Ai said. "That's the problem. He's made it clear that's all he wants to be. Though, I can't help but think that Tai and Taro look similar."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Ichi said. "Also, I remember reading something about the name Kamiya. Maybe some family came here, because I swear I read it."  
"We're going to the library?" Ai asked eagerly. Ichi shook her head.  
"No, but my mom told me that she knew a group of people who went to this school. Maybe she remembers someone called Kamiya. Or knows someone who might."  
"Call me tonight."  
"Sure. Bye, Ai."  
"See you, Ichi."

********************************************

Ichi entered her apartment where her mom was at home cooking. Ichi's mother had never been married. She knew that she had been a mistake, but her mom still loved her.

"Mom! I'm home!"  
"Welcome back, Ichigo!"  
Ichi cringed at her name. She preferred Ichi, not just because it was the Japanese equivalent of the number 'one', but because Ichigo was 'strawberry' and being named after a fruit wasn't on Ichi's must have list. Ichi looked just like her mother. They had the same light-brown hair; Ichi's was long and hung past her shoulders, but was often tied up in a ponytail with two thick strands framing her face. Her mothers' hair was shorter and was about an inch shorter than her shoulders. Both had hazel eyes.  
"Mom," Ichi said, sitting at one of the stools in front of the kitchen bench where her mom was working.  
"Mm-hm."  
"You know how you said you know people who used to attend OHS?"  
"Mm-hm."  
"Do you recall anyone of the name 'Kamiya'?"  
Her mom glanced up sharply.

"Why do you ask?"  
"Because there's this really hot new guy at my school and his name is Kamiya Tai, and I was wondering if you knew his parents or another family member."  
Her mother seemed to think. Then she spoke softly.

"Tachikawa Ichigo, I did in fact know a boy of the name 'Kamiya'. But it would pay to not ask any questions."

Ichi sighed. "Yeah, whatever."  
Her mother went to the phone and dialed a number, going out onto the balcony. Ichi, being nosy and sneaky, opened the door a little bit and listened in to her mothers' side of the conversation.

"Izzy! What the hell is Tai doing at Odaiba High School? Yes, yes, oh....it's just that he's become friends with Ichi! My daughter....yes she goes there! Oh, I see. That's how it is, huh? Look, Kari doesn't know. Uh huh. Sorry for spazzing out. I guess I freaked out. Why? My daughter thinks Tai is 'hot'! Yes that's a problem! Yeah, my dinners gonna burn. Bye."  
Ichi quickly scooted away from the door and sat back on her stool.

"Who were you talking to, momma?" Ichi asked. "Someone important?"  
"An old friend."  
"Then why couldn't you talk in here?"  
"I told you not to ask any questions."

**********************************

That night Ichi was talking to Ai and Yutaka on the phone.

"_What are you saying?"_ Ai asked.

"I'm saying that I think my mom knows Tai!"  
_"He's only sixteen though so unless your mom is friends with his mom I don't see how that works." _Yutaka said.

"Well, maybe I'm just overreacting."  
_"Ya think? You're just annoyed because your mom went outside to talk to someone." _Ai said.  
_"Don't worry, Ichi." _Yutaka added.

"I'm not worried." Ichi said. "So Ai, did you tell Yutaka about your crush on the new boy?"  
Ichi could just sense Ai going bright red.

"_Ichi!"  
"Wow Ai, you got a crush on Tai?"  
"No!"  
"Whatever, Ai. Ooh lala."  
"You're not a little kid, Yutaka!"  
_"See you guys tomorrow!" Ichi interrupted in a sing-song voice, and she hung up the phone, grinning.

******************************************

Taro was in a better mood the following day. And that was because he had Gym first. And Tai wasn't there. Ai came over to Taro, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Have you seen Tai?" she asked. "The class is about to start."  
"Maybe he's sick?" Taro suggested. _Maybe he's packed up and left._

Taro's good mood was shattered however, when he came from History to the cafeteria and saw Tai sitting in between Ai and Ichigo. They were laughing about something, and even Akira and Yutaka were laughing along. Taro scowled.

_First that idiot steals my parents and now my friends....who does he think he is? I mean, apart from the fact that he's my mom's brother....and the leader of my mom and dad's Digidestined team....well, whatever! He shouldn't be here. He's a bloody ghost, for goodness sake! And he's making a move on my girl....wait, Ai....well, I guess I sorta rejected her four years ago....but still! I like her __now__. Okay, Taro, you're being a jealous idiot. Tai's a ghost, it's not like he can be falling for Ai. _

Taro shook his head as he made his way and sat down at the table.  
"Not eating, Tai?" Taro asked. Tai was the only one without a tray in front of him.

"I don't eat cafeteria food." Tai replied.

"Do you eat at all?" Akira asked. Tai grinned sheepishly.

"I might." he said. Taro bit back a retort. His mom would kill him if he spilt the beans.

"Hey Tai, can I talk to you alone?" he asked suddenly. The two boys went outside the cafeteria, and Tai leaned lazily against the wall.

"What is it?" he asked. "Kari ask you to tell me somethin'?"  
"No," Taro said. "Look, why do you have to become friends with my friends? Make your own."  
"Are you jealous?" Tai asked. "Look, pal, I'm not stealing your friends or anything. It's just that I happened to become friends with Akira straight away and he introduced me to Ai, Ichi and Yukata. Not to mention I still haven't lost my habit. That's my old table when I was here twenty years ago. Yesterday I was making a beeline for that table out of habit."

"Well, I guess it's because you seem to be getting along better with them than I do." Taro mumbled. "Especially with Ai...."  
"Do you like Ai or something?"  
"No!" Taro exclaimed. "I mean, well, I kinda do...but I have no chance. You see she liked me four years ago but I kinda rejected her so now I like her but she's moved on."

Tai nodded slowly. He was remembering old memories

_*Flashback*_

"_Dear Sora, I'm sorry about what happened, I haven't felt this bad since the time I accidentally threw up in your hat and didn't tell you about it before you put it on. Our relationship has been a little stormy lately. You said you loved thundershowers, so, what's a few raindrops between friends? _

_Love Tai._"

"_Thanks for your email Tai, I forgive you. I'm sorry for getting angry. I know you meant well. _

_**Love**__ Sora."_

_Four years later_

"_Hey Sora, are you going to the concert with anybody? Not that it matters....just wondering."  
"No, I want to be free in case Matt is free afterwards..."  
"Oh, I see. Matt, huh?"_

"_Mmm..."  
"It's okay."  
"You're not mad at me, Tai?"  
"...No, of course not. Now get in there and say 'hi' to Matt for me."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Hello! Earth to Tai!"  
"Huh?" Tai was jerked out of his reverie. "Sorry, Taro."

_I would give him comforting advice, but Taro and Ai are cousins, even though they don't know it. It wouldn't hurt, but Kari and T.K, and Matt and Sora are unpredictable with their thoughts,_ Tai thought.

"What were you doing? Fading into the ghost world?"  
"It's the _spirit_ world, Taro, and no, I wasn't fading there. I was just remembering something."  
"What?"  
"When I was alive there was this girl I really liked. I mean, this is different to you, I s'pose, in a way. I think she knew, but then again, maybe not. But you see, when I went to ask her out, she'd moved on. Now she's married to my best friend."

"But you died, so...."  
"Yeah, I guess." Tai said. "All I'm saying is that you just have to ask her and see if she's moved on or not."

"But..."  
"No buts. Just stop being all anti-social around me. You never know, they might pick up on something. And if you've never seen your mom really, truly, actually angry..."  
"When I stayed out too late one night she threw a mental."  
"Nah, that's not angry enough." Tai said. "I mean, like, angry. She'll be furious if word got out that I'm dead."

"Yeah, I guess." Taro mumbled. "But someone's gonna figure it out, I mean, you don't eat. Or do gym. Although that doesn't make sense."  
"I can't change my clothes." Tai explained. "The best I can do is getting rid of my shoes when I go to someone's house or changing them for school."

"Oh, I s'pose that means you can't join us for soccer after school." Taro said. "Mom told me that I should invite you."  
", but I'll come watch." Tai said.

"Will you be able to?"  
"I'll just stay in ghost mode."

**************************************

After school Tai was talking with Ai and Yutaka when a black Ferrari pulled up. Matt and Sora got out and went up to the teens.  
"Hi mom, dad." Ai said. Matt and Sora nodded with smiles as greetings.  
"Hey mom and dad, this is Tai." Yutaka said. "He's new. He started yesterday."  
Tai smirked to himself as Matt and Sora uttered hello.  
"We've heard a lot about you, Ai wouldn't stop telling us everything she knew about you." Sora said. Tai bit the inside of his cheek to stop from smirking. Matt then pulled Tai aside.  
"Mimi and Teeks told us you were here." he said. "Man, it's hard to keep secrets from those kids."  
"Obviously they didn't get your stupidity." Tai said. Matt rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky you're stuck as a teenager otherwise I'd sock you one."  
"Keep dreaming, Yamato. Gone to get the hair dyed today, I see. Your roots are showing, blondie."  
"Tai!" Matt hissed. He sighed. "Look, I need to ask a favour of you."

"Shoot."  
"Sora and I want you to keep an eye on the twins."  
"What, like, babysit?"  
"No, but after what Izzy said the other day we were thinking that if the Digimon is an old enemy he'll come here, mainly because Kari works here but also because our kids all come here. What if they and threaten our children to get to us? You're our best friend Tai. Please do this for us."  
Tai sighed. "Fine." he said after some debating in his mind. "But only because you're my best male friend, Sora's my best female friend and I had a giant crush on her at one point when I was alive twenty years ago."  
Tai hid a smile at Matt's face. "Chillax, man."  
"You were joking?"  
"No, serious, but I'm dead and those feelings are long gone."  
Matt sighed in relief. "Speaking of that, I have something else to ask of you."  
"Sorry, you're liable to one favour at a time. Come back in a hundred years."  
"Tai!"  
Tai grinned sheepishly. "Okay, what?"  
"Can you promise not to fall in love with Ai?"

_Um.....is that really something I can promise?_ Tai thought. He glanced sideways at Ai who was talking with Ichi who had been picked up by Mimi, who was talking with Sora. Ai was standing next to Sora. She looked like the spitting image of Sora when she was sixteen.

_Well, I can promise, I guess. _

"Sure. I promise. I don't have a heart anymore. Only common sense."  
"For once."  
"Hey!"  
"Dad!" Yutaka called. "We need to go!"  
Matt and Tai went back to the group and Sora gave Matt a look, who returned it. Ai raised an eyebrow, but turned from Ichi to Tai.  
"I hope dad didn't give you 'the talk'." she said. "He reckons that because he was in a band twenty years ago and he thinks he "knows" what teenaged boys are like that things are still the same."  
"They are a bit." Tai said. _I should know; I've been around for thirty-six years._ "But nah, not too much of the talk. But it's not like he needed to talk to me, right?"  
Ai flushed bright red. "Um, n-no, of course not!" she laughed nervously and tucked some hair behind her ears. Tai laughed as well.

"I'll see you later."  
"Bye," Ai said.  
"See you tomorrow," Yutaka said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lame. I know. So Ai has a crush on Tai. Cute. Tai promised not to fall in love with Ai. Not cute. Hm. I wrote that?

Well, please review and tell me what you think. I know I said it'd be a longer chapter but I ran out of things to say in this chapter.

R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is actually kind of boring. It took ages to type out because I decided to change a whole lot. And I got confused because I have a different storyline written in my notebook. And since I changed things this chapter is kinda short. Gomen ne! But still, I had to write this one because it's sort of important......

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. **

Also! Thanks to all who have reviewed! **Taiora09**, **Takato Lover16** and **Firehedgehog**! Thanks so much! And seeing as I'm here already I'd like to thank you all who have actually read it this far! (O_O)I'm surprised. And also, thank you all who had added this story to your favourites and to your story alerts! THANKS!

Okay so....on with **High School Ghost**!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ai...."  
"Yeah, Tai?"  
"Who's older? You or Yutaka?"

"Yutaka. By five minutes. That jerk loves to rub it in."  
"Bummer."

"Yeah I guess. Why?"

"Since your dad talked to me yesterday I was just curious. My dad never did that to guys who got close to my sister, it was my job."  
"You speak in past tense like they're dead or something? And I didn't know you had a sister."  
_Damn,_ Tai froze for a split-second. _Looks like I'll have to pull a guilt trip...._

"Yeah, my, uh, my sister's dead."  
"Oh....I'm so sorry Tai! I didn't think!"  
"Nah, its okay. She died ages ago."

"How? And how old was she?"  
"She died of pneumonia when she was eleven."

_That's partly true. Kari got pneumonia when she was 21. I'm only off by ten years,_ Tai thought.

"Isn't that a bit young for dating?"  
"Not really, there was this kid who showed some interest in her."  
"What was his name?" Ai asked.  
"Takeru." Tai replied after some thinking. Ai raised an eyebrow.  
"I have an Uncle Takeru. Apparently. I've never met him."  
"Real? Well, it's a pretty common name someone from my old school was called Takeru."  
"Common like Taichi?" Ai asked slyly. Tai grinned.

"O' 'course," he said. "Ai is too."  
"Oh, whatever!" Ai exclaimed. Just then the two were heading up the stairs to their second level science class, and Ai slipped. Tai grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her up quickly. Ai jerked away instinctively.

_His hands are freezing. But it's not even that cold and he's wearing the blazer. What the hell?_ Ai stared at Tai bewildered. He didn't make eye contact with her, just continued up the steps as the bell went.  
"Come on, we're gonna be late for class." he murmured. Ai followed Tai, her eyes wide. She had no idea why his skin was so cold. Through science she could only stare at her paper, not taking in what the teacher was saying through his lecture on how kidneys work. In maths the numbers looked like squiggly lines as Ai recalled other off things about her new friend. During homeroom she got a break from seeing Tai, but at lunch she remembered Tai never ate. And he always came in half an hour late. He never seemed to leave the school grounds. The previous day in science everyone had to hold their breath for as long as possible, Ai noticed Tai didn't breathe for five minutes. Now at lunch, Ai was sitting opposite Tai. She just stared at him. He talked, but if she listened carefully she noticed that he didn't stop and take a breather from talking.

_*Flashback*_

"_My mom knows Tai!" Ichi insisted.  
"She's like, 25. He's 16. How can she know him from school?"_

_*End Flashback*_

Ai blinked out of her reverie as the bell rang. As the group was leaving the cafeteria Ichi yanked Ai back.  
"So what was the whole thing with staring at Tai the entire time?" she asked. Ai shrugged.  
"I dunno. I think I'm turning into Akira. Something's weird about Tai."  
"Apart from being absolutely amazingly deliciously hot?" Ichi asked. At Ai's glare she shrank back. "Hey, sor-ry that I'm appreciating the gorgeousness of your pick of man this year."  
"I'm being serious, Ichi!" Ai exclaimed. "He doesn't eat, he doesn't do gym - even though he's the personality and physical type to scream if he misses a gym class - I don't think he breathes and his skin is freezing!"  
"Are you saying you reckon he isn't human?" Ichi asked. "Look, girl, chill. You read too much."  
"He isn't human!" Ai insisted.  
"What, you think he's a werewolf or something?"  
"No. I think he's a vampire."  
"A vampire?" Ichi raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You're psycho."  
"I'm being careful!"

******************************************************************

After school Ai looked for Tai. She found him on the bleachers, watching the boys soccer team.  
"You never eat." she said, panting from running around the school and up the bleacher steps. "You don't do gym, you know all the work for this year, Ichi's mom knows you, you don't breathe...and your skin is cold, like you have ice running through your veins instead of blood."  
Tai flinched at this last comment. "Listen, Ai, there are millions of reasons why I'm like that."  
"Care to share?" Ai asked, plonking down on the bench next to him.

"Well....I could be on a diet." Tai said. At Ai's "That's a load of bull" look he sighed. "Or anorexic. I could be injured and unable to do gym, could be a genius, Ichi's mom could know me because of family connections and my skin is just naturally cold."  
Ai frowned. "Well...." He had a point. Very good points. "You didn't tell me why you don't breathe!" Ai argued. "It doesn't make sense! Are you....a vampire?" she lowered her voice to a whisper. Tai stared at her. She half expected him to viciously attack her for finding out his secret. Instead, Tai burst into laughter.

"Hell no!" he said. "Vampires don't exist!"  
"Well I know you're not human and I may not know exactly what you are but I'm going to find out your secret whether you like it not!"

With her final word, Ai slapped her hand down on Tai's knee hard. She winced as a surged of pain racked through her hand and up her arm.

_Wow, he has __really__ hard knees,_ she thought. She noticed Tai looked petrified, his eyes wide. She didn't know if he was breathing. She looked down, and stared in disbelief. Her hand was resting on the wooden bleacher. But that wasn't right. Tai's knee was there. Ai's mouth fell open. Her hand had gone through his knee. She lifted her hand slowly and looked at Tai. He had his head lowered so he wasn't looking at her. Ai stood up and spun on her heel, running down the steps. Tai stood up as well, and bit back a groan.

_Sorry Matt,_ he thought. _I guess ghosts do have hearts._

_********************************************************  
_

Ai was sitting at home doing her homework silently in the room she shared with Yutaka that evening. She was actually just staring at her workbook, her mind trailing back to that afternoon. Yutaka came in from being uptown and saw her.  
"What happened?" he asked. Ai shrugged. "Don't give me that. You look awful. I saw you after school. I thought you were going to hang out with Tai."  
At his name Ai started to cry her unshed tears. Her twin blinked in surprise. Then he scowled, his hands balling into fists.

"What'd he do?"  
"Nothing," Ai sniffed, wiping her eyes. The last thing she needed was puffy eyes. "I..."  
"You confessed, didn't you?" Yutaka asked quietly. Ai shook her head violently.  
"No, no, I didn't." she said. The image of her hand going through Tai like he wasn't even there flashed before her and she shuddered. "Never mind, Yu-Yu, I'll be fine."  
Normally Yutaka hated that nickname. But in Ai's current state he wasn't going to get annoyed. He smiled. "Okay, if you're sure."

Ai forced a smile as well. "On another note, do ghosts exist?"  
"Ai, you know they don't."  
"Is there any proof though?"  
"Well....I dunno. Ask mom and dad."  
Ai stood up, closing her maths workbook. "Okay, I will." she said, heading out to the kitchen where Sora was cooking. "Mom, do ghosts exist?"  
Sora looked up in surprise. "Why?"  
"Just curious." Ai lied.

"Well, some do, sweetie."  
"Some?"  
"Depends what they died of."  
"Are they dangerous?" Ai asked. "Can they hurt people?"  
"Not at all. They're transparent, any object they touch just becomes transparent too, and any living person who touches them will go right through them."  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously."

********************************************************

The next day Ai, Yutaka, Ichi and Taro met outside the library. Ai told Yutaka what had happened eventually and the older twin demanded they ring the others, to which Ai reluctantly agreed. Akira called a meeting in the library, and it was pretty obvious he was already there.

"Dumb nerd," Ichi muttered just loud enough for the others to hear as they entered the library.  
"You can't get a dumb nerd, Ichi."

The four found Akira amongst the yearbooks, with several open ones in front of him, and a pile of unopened ones.  
"Find anything?" Taro asked. Even though he already knew the entire secret about Tai being a ghost he was curious to know more about when he was alive. Tai didn't really like talking about it when he visited every night.  
"Yeah. In fact, I found a whole page on our ghostly friend from twenty years ago!"  
"Real?" Yutaka asked. Akira turned a book around to face the others and pointed.  
"That's him alright." Ichi said, pointing to the photo. Everyone but Ai looked. She was too busy staring at a sentence with eight words in bold.

"He was murdered." she said. Her twin, Ichi, Akira and Taro all looked at her. "Twenty years ago. Just down the road.....he was killed."  
"Taro, nothing seems to be surprising you," Yutaka said, noticing his brunette friend. "Did you already know?"  
Taro bit his lip, then sighed. "Mom.....he's mom's brother. She promised me not to tell."  
Everyone stared.  
"He was killed by a Digimon." Taro continued. "He told me. I tried getting him to tell me what it looked like but he wouldn't."  
"Scary," Ichi said. Then the bell rang. "You guys reckon he'll be at school?"  
"Maybe," Yutaka said.  
"If he is, we need to confront him, tell him we know his secret." Akira asked. "I want to know what he's here for."

*****************************************************************

Ai walked into her maths class with Yutaka, the latter thinking up excuses why he didn't do the homework while his twin half hoped Tai would be there. When Ai saw him she felt her heartbeat quicken.

_He's dead, Ai,_ she told herself silently. _He'll never feel the same way you do._

Ai took her seat between Yutaka and Tai. It was unbearably quiet between the three, so Ai scribbled a note and passed it to Tai.

**I'm sorry for running away yesterday I guess I just freaked out because my hand went right through you.**

She watched as Tai scrawled a quick reply in his messy handwriting.

Don't worry about it. You were going to find out one way or another anyway.

Ai frowned. But then she smiled sheepishly.

**Yukata, Akira, Ichi and Taro know now too. I told them. We know you're a ghost. **

Taro already knew

**Yeah, he said. Are you annoyed I told them?**

No, but I know someone who will be annoyed at me because you all found out.

**Who? The Great Spirit Lord?**

I was thinking someone more like my sister. 

**Oh.**

Ai glanced at Tai. He was leaning on the back two legs of his chair, a smile tugging at his lips. He reached over and took the notepaper.

She's pretty scary.

**Mrs Takaishi?**

Yup.

**What? But she's like, the nicest teacher in the entire school!**

She's a cruel, cold-hearted person! It's just an act! You didn't have to put up with her while growing up. I'm older, by the way. I can't believe that she isn't grateful that I saved her life.

Ai laughed out loud. She couldn't help it. It just came out.

"Miss Ishida, do you have something you wish to share with the rest of the class?" Teppei-sensei asked.  
"No sir!" Ai immediately said, petrified of being caught. She ripped up the piece of paper into tiny pieces and brushed them into her school bag. "Nothing at all."

**************************************************************

In the cafeteria Tai came in late, as usual, with no food, also as usual.

"Where the hell do you disappear off to for the first half hour of lunch?" Akira asked. "Hell." Tai replied. He laughed at the wide-eyed looks he was given. "Kidding, kidding. I go to the spirit world. I can stay solid for two hours which means I have to be in the spirit world for thirty minutes or an hour half in half out."  
"I thought you got 3 hours?" Taro said, surprised.  
"Nah, since I have to change my shoes it takes off an hour. I'm still not experiences enough."  
"Half in half out?" Ichi asked.

"Yeah, you know, well, maybe not." Tai mused. "I can choose who sees and hears me. That's what it means. I'm visible by anyone in the spirit world and only by certain people in this one."  
"Oh."  
"That's why you must've looked like an idiot yesterday, Ai," Tai said. "Only you could see me."  
Ai blushed. No wonder she'd been given weird looks from some boys in the soccer team.  
"Why are you still here in this world?" Yutaka asked. "Mom said ghosts stay because they've got something they still have to do."  
"Oh, we do." Tai said. "I'm here for fun. I've already done what I stayed for. Did it twenty years ago. But I just felt like staying."  
"Stupid reason." Akira muttered.

"I thought you got killed by a Digimon and that's why you can't." Taro said. Everyone's eyes widened. "Or is that just a lie?"  
Tai sighed. "Taro it's amazing you have us as friends. One; you just revealed the fact that your friends all know about Digimon to me, who has total contact with their parents. Two; you just revealed that I know."  
"Wait, you know our parents?" Ichi asked. Tai nodded.

"Yeah. They're only my best friends." he said.  
Ichi, Yutaka, Ai and Akira all shared identical expressions.  
"You know our parents?" Ai repeated. Tai nodded. He pointed to Akira, Yutaka and Ai.  
"I went here with your parents." he said. He looked at Akira. "Your dad was a year younger. I know your mom too. She was in my maths class. As for Ai and Yutaka's mom and dad, we were best friends. I've known your mom since we were five. We've always been at the same school. And we met your dad at a summer camp when we were twelve."  
"What about my mom?" Ichi asked.  
"We met her at the same summer camp." Tai said. "She moved to America after that so we didn't get to see her as often as we'd liked but she was still one of our best friends."  
"You aren't going to tell our parents that we're Digidestined, are you?" Taro asked. "Mom doesn't know. She just knows that Sala and I know about Digimon because her and dad told us."  
"I won't, don't worry." Tai asked.  
"How do you know about Digimon?" Akira asked. Tai grinned.

"I'm dead, I know a lot of things."  
"Okay, back to the topic on hand." Yutaka said. "What does being killed by a Digimon have to do with anything?"  
"If a Digimon kills you while you're here in the real world you can't go to heaven or hell. You're sorta stuck between the two worlds." Tai explained.  
The others looked at Taro.  
"What?" Taro asked.  
"What about in the Digiworld?" Akira asked. "Can you get killed there?"  
"Well...." Tai thought about it. "Dunno."  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
"What? I don't actually know."

***********************************************************

"Momma?" Ai asked. She was helping Sora make dinner and decided to bring up her embarrassing conversation.  
"Yeah?"  
"There's this guy...."  
"You don't have to ask for permission, Ai."  
"I know, but let me finish! There's this guy I think I really like. But I think I also like this other guy, who happens to be my best friend."  
"You know, I've never actually met your friends."  
"Good. Anyway, I don't know who I should choose. I'm friends with both of them and I think one of them likes me back. But I don't want to jeopardize any of my friendships."  
"Sounds like you're having a problem that I had to face when I was your age."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah I was the only girl in a group of four of us. One was a year younger than us but the other two were my best friends. One of them I'd known for years, since I was really little. The other my best friend and I met at a summer camp. I really liked my best friend. But he never seemed to like me. I thought he might when we were twelve or thirteen because he sent me an email with 'love' at the end. But he never really showed any interest in me. When we were sixteen I started going out with your dad, my other best friend. I still felt really guilty though because my best friend had asked me out the night I started going out with your dad. I don't feel as guilty now though, of course."  
"So I just choose who I like more?"  
"Yes."  
"What happened with your best friend?"  
"Ah. Well, I doubt this will happen, but my friend started drifting away from the group. None of us knew why. Then my friend died."  
Ai's eyes widened. Then she knew where she recognized the story from. Tai was telling the group how he met their parents.  
"But I don't think that'll happen to your friends." Sora added quickly. "Very unlikely."  
"Was it suicide?"  
"No. Murder." Sora said. She turned back to the food. "Go wash your hands and tell Yutaka and your father dinner's ready."  
"Okay." Ai said, heading to the bathroom.

"By the way, sweetie, who are the boys?"  
"Takaishi Taro and Kamiya Tai." Ai replied without thinking, going into the bathroom. Then she realized what she said. _Oh. Crap._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I told you it was short. Please review! After all, reviewers get special mention! :D


	6. Chapter 6

OMG it's been over a month! O.O I've been having writers block with this story, and just overall slacking on this work. Anyway, I decided it was taking too long so you'll find out who the baddie is in this chapter. Tai's not really in here, he sorta comes and goes. The parents are in here a little bit, mostly Kari.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters, well, except for Ai, Taro, Yutaka, Ichi, Akira and Sala I guess.....(she's mentioned sometimes)**

* * *

_Ring, ring! Ring, ring! Ring, ring!_

"Yeah, I'm coming, hold your horses...." T.K muttered as he slouched to the phone. "Takaishi residence, Takeru speaking."  
_"Get your wife on the phone. Now."  
_"Why, Sora?"  
_"Now!!!"  
_"Okay, okay, chill." T.K said. He took the phone to his bedroom where Kari was just sitting up, rubbing her eyes.  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
"Sora. She wants to talk to you. She sounded annoyed."

Kari took the phone. "Hello?" she said tiredly.  
_"I want Tai out of high school!"_

"Huh?" Kari was surprised and she blinked sleep out of her eyes. "Why? He's only there to protect me and our kids. You and Matt were the first to ask him if he'd watch over your children."  
_"Yes but that was before I found out my daughter thinks she __loves__ your brother!"  
_"Oh. That is a problem."  
_"That's all you can say!? It's a mega issue! He's like 36!"  
_"You can't really blame him besides didn't he promise Matt he wouldn't fall in love with Ai?"  
_"Yeah....I guess. But I don't want my daughter to get hurt when she finds out he's dead. It would break her heart."  
_"I don't think she'll find out." Kari said. "After everything's died down we'll have him "transfer" and that'll be that. Ai will never see him again."  
_"What if it never dies down!? There hasn't been any Digimon activity since Izzy picked up that signal!"  
_"Even Wizardmon said that there was a Digimon out there. And Tai says he gets the feeling that someone's watching him."  
_"He's dead! How can someone be watching him?"  
_"I don't know."  
_"Hm...well, can you keep an eye on Ai?"  
_"Yeah, of course."  
_"Thanks, Kari!"  
_"You are technically a sister of mine."  
_"Haha, yeah! Well, it's late. I'll talk to you later."  
_"Yeah, goodnight."  
Kari hung up and tossed the phone onto her bedside table.

"What'd my sister-in-law want?"

"Ai reckons she's in love with Tai."  
"Ah."  
"Yeah."  
"And?"  
"Sora wanted Tai out of High School but I made her see reason."  
"Thank goodness."  
"It's a bit ironic, though."  
"What is?"  
"Ai. Our niece. Falling in love with Tai."  
".....how is that ironic?"  
"Oh, you didn't know? Never mind then."  
"Nah, tell me."  
"No! Let's just get some sleep."

* * *

"Huh...dad? What are you still doing up?" Akira asked. He had been heading to the kitchen to grab some food when he noticed Izzy sitting on the couch with his laptop.  
"Oh, nothing. Just some research."  
"'Bout what?"

"Something that happened a long time ago, don't worry."  
"When you were in High School?"  
Izzy glanced up. "How did you know?"  
"Oh, uh, just intuition." Akira lied quickly to cover it up. Izzy shut his laptop.  
"Akira, do you know something you shouldn't know?"  
"Maybe." Akira replied sheepishly.  
"Something to do with your school?"  
"Sort of."  
"A student there?"  
"Yeah." Akira admitted.  
"Tell me."  
"Da-ad!" Akira whined. "I don't know much! Just that this kid there is selling drugs and stuff."  
Akira had always been a good liar. Candy told him that he got the gene from her. That was how she wheedled an A+ on all her assignments – lying. Izzy sighed.  
"Okay. Come on, son, we should get to sleep."

* * *

"Big problem," Akira said, slamming down a book on the cafeteria table the next day. The group were sitting outside like a few other groups.  
"What?" Yutaka asked through a mouthful of ramen.  
"My dad is onto me." Akira replied. "I accidentally let slip that I knew Tai's dead."  
"You didn't." Ichi said.  
"Well I sort of just implied it." Akira admitted. "I ended up lying."  
"That's good." Ai said. "Speaking of Tai, where is he?"  
"How much do you guys know about the Dark Ocean?"  
Everyone jumped as Tai randomly appeared. He sat down next to Akira and leaned his elbows on the table.  
"The Dark Ocean?" Ichi queried.  
"Not much." Akira admitted.  
"Only that it tried to get Sala." Taro said. "The Scubamon wanted her."  
"Sala did mention something about an Undersea Master but we've never heard anything more about him." Ai said. "What do you know about the Dark Ocean?"  
"Why'd it try to get Sala?" Tai asked.

"Because she's the Child of Light." Yutaka said. "It's just a darkness thing."  
_Of course, Sala is Kari's kid....that means she and Taro inherited the Crests of Hope and Light. Does that mean Akira got Knowledge and Ichi got Sincerity, as well as Yutaka and Ai receiving Friendship and Love? _Tai thought. _But if that's the case, then who got Courage? I died and so I don't have any descendants._

"How many other Digidestined are there in your group?" Tai asked.  
"Eleven, why?" Ichi asked. Tai sighed.  
"Listen. Something's coming." he said. "A Digimon. To cut to the chase, it's the Undersea Master. His name's Dagomon."  
"Dagomon?" Taro asked. Tai nodded.  
"The Digimon that killed me twenty years ago was a servant of Dagomon. He was trying to get my sister, Kari, because she's the original Digidestined of Light. I was trying all I could to stop it, but, you know, a human versus a Digimon isn't the best combination if you're rooting for the human."  
"So now Dagomon has come back and he's going to try and get your sister?" Ai asked.

"I think so." Tai said. "I think the Scubamon thought that Sala would help them because she was simply another Child of Light. Dagomon actually wants Kari. He's here in this world. Right now."  
"How'd you figure this all out?" Akira asked.  
"I finally found the Digimon in the Spirit World that I've been searching for." Tai replied. "It's a Phantomon and he was also killed by the servant of Dagomon because he was just lazing around. But every time I try to find him he's never there. But he told me everything I needed to know. Well, except for when Dagomon will attack. I've never seen him before, and I don't think anyone has."  
"This means we'll have to fight him, right?" Yutaka asked.  
"We haven't fought in a long time, though." Ai said. "And if his servant killed you, what if he kills one of us?"  
"And I thought we'd finished fighting." Ichi said. "I mean, the last time we fought I was surprised we saved the Digital World."  
"It was a close call." Akira admitted.  
"What happened?" Tai asked.  
"We almost didn't win," Taro said. "Something about not all the crests being together. Which I don't understand."  
"Why not?"

"We each have a mark." Ai explained. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a red heart-shaped symbol on her shoulder. "See. Mine's Love."  
Yutaka held out his right wrist where a blue symbol rested. "Friendship."  
Akira twisted in his seat and revealed a purple mark on his shoulder blade. "Knowledge."  
Ichi tilted her head to the side and pulled her collar down to show a green tear-drop. "Mine is Sincerity."  
Taro's symbol was on his left arm, near his elbow. "And mine's Hope. Sala has one too, it's Light, as we previously mentioned."  
"We also have a friend in a private school, he's got Reliability." Akira said. "And there's one other who's Sala's age, he's got Kindness."  
"That's why we don't get what Gennai – an old guy – meant by our crests not being together." Ichi said. "When we fought we were all together. Eight crests, three others with the six main Digimentals. Taro and Sala also got two Digimentals. And then there's two Golden Digimentals."  
_Then I was right..._ Tai thought. _They do have the respective crests. I'm just surprised they all succeeded....if the crests aren't all together then that can cause a huge chaotic mess._

"I talked to your mom, Taro." Tai said. "I told her about Dagomon. You're all going to have to be on the lookout. We originally thought that Dagomon would try to get you lot because you're the kids of the original Digidestined, but now that I know you guys are Digidestined I think it's safe to say that Dagomon might think you're the defence."  
"What's the deal with Odaiba, anyway?" Yutaka asked.

"There are five main points in Japan that we know of that have a connection with the Digital World." Tai explained. "There's Kyoto, simply because it's always been believed to have a connection to another world. It just took a while to discover what that world was. Then there are three points here in Tokyo. Nerima, Shibuya, and Odaiba."  
"Why Nerima and Shibuya?" Ichi asked.  
"We don't really know, but portals have opened quite often in Nerima, and Digimon have recently begun appearing in Shibuya as well." Tai said. "But in Odaiba, Digimon always go there. There's a weak point in the meshing of the walls between Earth and the Digital World. Always has been. In the past, two important battles occurred here in Odaiba and since portals have always been opened from Odaiba in the past twenty-plus years it's just gotten weaker and weaker."

"What about the fifth place?" Taro asked. Tai nodded.  
"Yeah. That's at a campsite somewhere outside Tokyo."  
"The summer camp?" Ai asked. She looked at her friends. "That's where we were when the Digital World first sucked us in!"

Tai smiled. "Not surprising. The summer camp seems to have the ability to open and close a portal at wish. It's another weak point. Twenty years ago, when the portals in Nerima, Shibuya and Odaiba were sealed by a Digimon by the name of BlackWarGreymon, the summer camp was the only place in Japan that had a possible portal. But since it's a random portal opening mostly, Digimon never appear there. Odaiba is monster-capital."

"So it's like there's a tear in the world which opens and closes every now and then." Akira said. "Fascinating. Do you think my dad knows of this?"  
"Most likely." Tai said. He stood. "Kari wanted to talk to me about something, so I'll see you guys later."  
He left the table, and then Yutaka stood as well.  
"I have to go talk to some of the others," he said, and he disappeared from the group. Akira nodded, picking up his book. "Okay, so I was in the library this morning, and I came across some interesting information in this book. I sure am glad Tai told us about the Digital World and this world's clashing. What I found collaborates his information, at least."  
"What is it about?" Ichi asked.  
"There have been Digimon attacks throughout the past three decades, roughly." Akira said. "About twenty-nine years worth. Want me to start from the beginning?"  
"Sure, but one question." Taro said. "I didn't think Digimon were that old."  
"Neither did I." Akira said. "But finding out that our parents were Digidestined confirms it."  
"Then start from twenty-nine years ago." Ai said. Akira nodded.

"Okay, so the earliest known Digimon attack was in Highton View Terrace." he said. "From descriptions, it sounds like a Greymon and possibly a Parrotmon. They destroyed most of Highton View Terrace before disappearing. The report says a couple of children were found nearby and judging from their stories it's like the Greymon tried to protect them."  
"That's so odd." Ichi said. "But cool! I mean, a Digimon, protecting a couple of children they don't even know!"  
"The children were eight and four, their stories were considered as wild." Akira read. "Not surprising. But then four years later, another pair of monsters destroyed exactly the same part of Highton View Terrace. A Birdramon and a Mammothmon! Again, this report says they saw a group of seven children running from the scene. Attacks happened throughout that entire week. And then, a fog barrier blocked off all of Odaiba. No one knows what happened. But what's the betting it was a Digimon?"  
"Just get to the point, Akira." Taro said. Akira looked grim.

"The person who wrote these articles....her name is Nancy Takaishi."  
Taro, Ichi and Ai looked bewildered.  
"That's my grandmother....my dad's mom." Taro said. "What...."  
"That would explain for the amount of information in these articles." Ai said, taking the book. "These were written eight and four years after....maybe your dad decided to tell her everything, and him and our parents gave her the details."  
"All this talk is making my head hurt." Ichi whined. "Listen, why don't we just come clean to our parents that we all know about Digimon, that they're Digidestined and then that we're Digidestined? Then we can all fight Dagomon together and live happily ever after."

"If we allowed that, Ichi, do you think your mother would let you fight?"  
Everyone jumped and looked behind to see Kari standing with her arms crossed.  
"You all have explaining to do." she said. "Where's Yutaka?"  
"Band." Ai said. Tai looked out from behind Kari sheepishly.  
"I didn't tell her." he said. Kari glared at him.  
"You should've told me." she said. Tai rolled his eyes.  
"You never told me anything."  
"You never tell me anything anyway!"  
"Exactly! Why would I tell you something now!?"  
Kari sighed, and joined the teenagers on the bench. Tai joined her.  
"How long have you all been Digidestined?" Kari asked.  
"Four years." Taro admitted. Tai picked up the book and looked at it.  
"Miss Takaishi sure made this sound good," he commented. Kari nodded.  
"Yeah, she did."  
"Mrs Takaishi, since you're the original Digidestined of Light then you must know about the identity of these kids, right?" Akira said. He tapped the first story. "These two children, eight and four. You know anything?"  
Kari laughed. "Anything? I knew everything. I was the four year old."  
The kids stared.  
"Then who was the other kid?" Ichi asked. Tai raised a hand.  
"That's me." he said.  
"What about the group of seven kids in Highton View Terrace?" Ai asked. "It sounds similar to what we went through four years ago, but there were only six of us then. And then seven till we found Sala as the seventh one. And then last year we were joined by four more."  
"The next generation of Digidestined...." Kari murmured. She smiled. "Okay. I take it you all inherited the crests of your parents."  
"What do you mean?" Akira asked.  
"Izzy has the crest of Knowledge, which is the same as your mark." Tai explained. "Same for the rest of your parents. You inherited them."  
"But they're marks." Ichi said. "Gennai said so!"  
"That's because the actual crests don't exist anymore." Kari said. "The marks basically tell who your parents are."  
She sighed. "Looks like Izzy's going to have to know."  
"What!" Akira seemed agitated. "You can't tell him!"  
Tai grinned. "Unless you know how to stop a ghost, he's going to find out."  
Akira scowled. The girls giggled.  
"So Tai, did Kari tell you all of this?" Ai asked. Kari looked at Tia.

"You didn't tell them?" Kari asked. Tai rolled his eyes.  
"What's the point?"  
"Tell us what?" Ichi asked.  
"Nothing important," Tai said. He stood. "Best be off."  
He vanished, and the teenagers sighed. Kari smiled.

"What he did tell me is that you lot found out he's dead." she said. "Crept out?"  
"Just a bit." Ichi admitted. Kari nodded.  
"As long as you don't let on that you think it's wrong. That it's weird." she said. "I made that mistake twenty years ago. And he left me."  
Ai practically stiffened at that as Kari went on.  
"To be honest, what I think is that he just wants someone to still love him." Kari said. "He disappeared for a long time twenty years ago because he thought I didn't like him around still. If you guys really want to be his friend, then be careful. Just because he's dead doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings or anything."  
The teenagers nodded. Kari stood up.  
"Now, don't be so worried about your parents finding out. Tai's gonna put all the blame on himself. And don't argue! Tai's reasoning is that since he's already dad your parents can't kill him."  
Ichi stifled a giggle. Kari saw this and laughed.  
"Okay, see you lot later. And tell Yutaka, okay?" she said. She was about to walk off when she stopped and looked back. "Oh, and Ai? Come by my classroom after school. I have something I need to talk to you about."  
Ai nodded. "Okay, Mrs Takaishi."

* * *

Ai's hand hovered over the handle to Kari's classroom after school. She was nervous about what the teacher wanted to talk to her about. But unless she wanted a detention, she better go on. Ai slid open the door and peeked in. Kari was sitting at her desk, organizing some papers. When she heard the door she looked up.  
"Ah, Ai. Come in, don't be shy."  
Ai shut the door and went over to the desk, looking around.  
"He isn't here."  
Ai jumped, and tried to hide her blush. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
Kari ignored this and stapled a bunch of papers together.  
"You know, Tai never did get to do much when he was alive," she said. Ai breathed in heavily. She knew immediately that Kari knew about Ai's feelings. Kari glanced up and saw the frozen teenager. She laughed.  
"You know exactly where I'm getting at, don't you?"  
Ai nodded sheepishly. Kari put down the papers.  
"Okay, but still. How much do you know about Tai?"  
"Not much." Ai admitted, sitting on the closest desk. "That he died twenty years ago because a servant of Dagomon thought he was getting in the way. And that my parents were his best friends."  
"Did you know Tai loved your mother?" Kari asked. Ai looked down at her hands.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "But she got together with dad."  
"Now, I've already talked to Sora and Matt." Kari said. "I have permission to tell you something you deserve to know, something to do with Taro."  
"She tell you that I had a crush on Taro too?" Ai asked, surprised. Kari nodded, smiling slightly.  
"Yes, that's why I got the permission. I need to tell Taro took, but I'll tell him later. Anyway, what I'm about to tell you also, you cannot get angry at your parents."  
"Why would I get angry?"  
"You'll find out." Kari said. She rested her elbows on her desk. "I'll start with the least mind-shattering information."

Ai nodded, nervous, worried, and scared about what was about to come.

* * *

Okay, I know, "earth-shattering" cliffhanger *rolls eyes*.

Anyway, I might not update for another while because I have exams next week and considering how long it took me to write this chapter (which I think is shorter than the other ones, for which I apologize) it might not be up until I'm on holiday. But I will try my hardest.

R&R, no flames please!

See you all next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Merry Late Christmas!!

Did you guys know it's been nearly 2 months since I last updated? And I didn't even start writing this chapter till about a week ago. And no, I'm not going to come up with lame excuses, although I guess studying for my finals took up about three weeks of the two months. But still, I should've updated. So I'm sorry.

And forgive me if this chapter is lame.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original Digimon characters.**

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!"  
Sora turned towards the front door when she heard Ai come in. Her daughter came in and stomped right into the kitchen.  
"Why didn't you tell me Taro's my cousin!?" she exclaimed. "It would've been a bit more useful to my life to know that!"

Sora smiled sheepishly and went back to washing the dishes in the sink. "Well, you see, your father and I haven't talked to your uncle and aunt for a very long time..."  
"Don't give me that! You talked to them not too long ago when you met at the cemetery!"  
Ai slapped a hand over her mouth as the last part slipped out. Sora looked back at Ai in astonishment with wide eyes.  
"You know?" she asked. She put down the bowl she was washing and dried her hands on her apron, walking over to Ai. "How'd you find out about Tai?"  
Ai sniffed. "It was an accident."  
"Accident? How? He fade out of existence while you were watching?"  
"No....he was sitting on the bleachers at school but he wasn't solid or anything....I went to punch him on the leg but my hand went right through him. It was an accident, I swear! It wasn't his fault!"

Sora sighed. "Well....alright then. But don't tell your father about this."  
"Why not?"  
"Never mind. Just don't tell him you know even a little bit about Tai. Only that he's your friend."  
Ai nodded. "I understand."  
"In the meantime, Christmas is coming up soon. What do you want?"  
"A destruction-free one." Ai replied. At her mother's face, Ai blinked. "Oh, you mean for presents! I don't really mind."  
Sora sighed. "You are so hopeless when it comes to Christmas. Where's your brother?"  
"I think he's still at band. They have that Christmas gig, remember? So they're practicing hardcore for it."  
"Oh, yes, that's right...."  
"Now, I have homework to do." Ai said, turning to head to hers and Yutaka's bedroom.  
"Ai..."  
"Yes, mom?"  
"Even though you know Tai's secret.....you're not hurt by it?"  
Ai didn't turn around or reply. Instead she stopped, a hand on the back of the sofa. She remembered what Kari had said to her and the others during lunch break.

"_As long as you don't let on that you think it's wrong. That it's weird__. I made that mistake twenty years ago. And he left me."_

_I don't want him to leave..._ Ai thought. She looked up from the ground. "I honestly don't care whether he's dead or alive, mom. My feelings are true, through and through."  
"But that's the problem, Ai. He can't feel the same way you do!"  
"And why not!?" Ai exclaimed, spinning around to face her mother. "What are you so afraid of? Why are you afraid to admit that he might still be able to feel!"  
"Tai never returns feelings!" Sora shot back. "He just ignores them, and then when they're gone and wasted he turns back and causes old pains to return!"  
Ai gritted her teeth and ran to her room. She flopped onto her bed and buried her face in her pillows.

_Tai is __not__ like that. He wouldn't do that. Not now, not then, not ever. I just __know__ he wouldn't.....I know I thought he wouldn't like me back, but from the way he's been acting towards everyone....I realize now that he wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone, dead or alive._

_******************************************************************************************  
_

"Just a couple more days till its Christmas break," Ichi commented. It was three days after Ai's argument with her mom, and Ai was still rather out of it. The teenagers were sitting in the computer lab, but Tai wasn't there.

"Hey Ai, Yutaka? Has Tai been in class lately?" Akira asked, looking back from the computer.

"He hasn't been in homeroom since Monday." Taro said helpfully.

"I know. Mrs Takaishi asked me where he was, though, so something must've come up."

"He hasn't been in any of my classes." Yutaka said. "But you never know. He's the kind of guy to just randomly appear here any minute."  
Just then the computer started to beep.  
"What's going on?" Taro asked. Akira started to type, and then a hologram came out of it. Akira slid away from the computer on the chair with wide eyes.

"Gennai?" he asked. Gennai nodded.  
"I see you five are still actively involved in the events of the Digital World then."  
"How would you know?" Ichi asked. "You been spying on us or something?"  
"Actually a certain Wizardmon has been telling me some stuff."  
"Like what?" Yutaka asked suspiciously. He never had gotten comfortable with Gennai randomly appearing. Sort of like Tai.....  
"Like a new friend you four gained a few weeks ago." Gennai replied.  
"Tai?" Akira asked. "How do you know him? Through Mrs Takaishi?"  
"Ah. I understand the situation. That sets us back a few paces....anyway." Gennai cleared his throat. "Tai has elaborated the situation earth is under?"  
"The Dagomon issue?" Ai asked. "Yes, he has. But what does that have to do with us? We agreed to leave it up to our parents."  
"You will need all nine crests together to force Dagomon back to the Dark Ocean and seal it for good." Gennai said. "But since your parents work and are constantly busy I'm afraid you new generation will need to fix it."  
"Nine?" Taro asked.

"That again?" Yutaka asked. "We've already established the fact that there are only eight crests! Us five, Ichiro, Sala and Shima are the crest bearers."  
"Ah, yes, I never told you about the first crest."  
"First?" Ai asked, curiously.  
"Yes, the first crest. The crest of Courage."  
"Courage?" Akira asked, but he sounded like he'd heard it somewhere before. He opened his laptop and flicked through the different Digimon in his analyzer. Then he came across one: WarGreymon.

_Warrior of Courage....this Digimon is a legend since he hasn't __appeared in the past twenty years......twenty years? Could it be....hmm....better keep this to myself._

Gennai was continuing. "The crests are hereditary, they are passed to you by your parents. Depending on whether your parents are two Digidestined or one depends on how many crests appeared in your family."  
"What if both parents were Digidestined?" Ai asked. "But what if they only had one kid? Would that kid get both crests? Or just one?"

"Just one." Gennai said. "The other one would be lost. And it would be harder for the next group of Digidestined to fight evil. That is why your final fight four years ago was so close. Because the crest of Courage is missing. It was not passed down."  
"Then....there's another Digidestined in the world from the old generation that has the crest of Courage but hasn't had kids yet?" Yutaka asked. Gennai nodded.

"I guess you could say that." he mused. Akira was typing again.

_This confirms my suspicions. A crest that wasn't passed down...this explains the amount of knowledge he has....but why? Did he think this was his fault? Is that why he's been keeping it a secret?  
_

"You will need to track down the Digidestined of Courage." Gennai said. "Or you'll be doomed."  
"But he could be anywhere!" Ichi exclaimed.  
"Oh, he's still in Tokyo." Gennai said. The hologram seemed to waver, and then went all static. The teenagers waited in anticipation, and then Gennai came back.

"I'm sorry, children." he said. "But something has happened. You need to get Tai from the spirit world."  
"What do you mean?" Taro asked. "He can come back himself."  
"No. Dagomon sealed the spirit world. Tai is trapped. Luckily, I have sent a program to Akira's laptop that will give you the information you need. Good luck."  
Gennai vanished, and Akira turned to his friends with his laptop on his knees.

"Why would he do this?" Yutaka asked. "Why would Dagomon seal Tai away?"  
Akira didn't reply. He just continued to tap away at his computer with a stern look on his face.

_If we don't get him out of there in time, Dagomon will completely destroy us, our parents, Tokyo....the whole world even! __I can't believe this whole time we didn't realize it....._

"Come on guys, we don't have any time." he said suddenly, shutting his laptop and standing up, heading to the door.

"Where are we going?" Ai asked as they followed him.  
"We have to do what Gennai said! Trust me on this, I know what I'm doing!"  
"But how are we supposed to unseal the spirit world?" Yutaka asked. "And why? It's not that important."  
"Yes it is!" Akira shouted angrily back. "You don't get it! If the sealing of the spirit world is keeping Tai from getting out, then that means it prevents people's souls from going in! That's why we need to work as quickly as possible!"  
"That's not the case..." a mysterious voice said. The five all stopped and looked around.  
"Who's there?" Taro asked. Wizardmon's form appeared faintly in front of them.

"I am Wizardmon. I am one of the three ghosts prevented from finding peace in death." he explained at their confused faces.  
"How did you get out then if the spirit world is sealed?" Ichi asked.  
"The spirit world itself is not sealed." Wizardmon said. "Only Tai is."  
"That doesn't make sense." Akira said. "How is that possible?"  
"Somehow Dagomon managed to travel to the spirit world. He used some special technique to paralyze Tai." Wizardmon said. "It is imperative that we get there as soon as possible. Only the crests can fix this technique."  
"But how do we get there?" Ai asked.  
"Your crests can create individual portals for you." Wizardmon said. "You do not all have to go together. Seeing as there's only five of you with crests here, I suggest you gather the rest of the crest bearers."  
"Why do we have little time?" Yutaka demanded. "Why is there a time limit?"  
"Ghosts are always moving. We do not sleep. Therefore, there is always something to do, someone to watch, somewhere to go. If Tai does not move, his ghost will disappear, and his soul lost for all eternity."  
Ai stifled a gasp.  
"How much time do we have?" Ichi asked stiffly.  
"Precisely one hour." Wizardmon said. "Plan your strategy carefully. That is also the time limit for yourselves. If you send anyone there alone, you will definitely have to be there in less than one hour, or they will all be lost to you."  
He faded away, and the five Digis turned inwards.

"It was as I feared." Akira said. "Unfortunately I was not sure of the time limit, or the consequences. We'll have to split up. Ai, Ichi. You two go to the spirit world. Yutaka, Taro, go to the Junior High School. Find Sala and Shima. I will go to Ichiro's school and fetch him. We will meet in the spirit world. Taro and Yutaka, you guys have ten minutes to meet Ai and Ichi. I will be there with Ichiro in half an hour."  
"What are we supposed to do till then?" Ai asked.  
"We have no clue where Tai could be in the spirit world." Akira said. "Time is of the essence here. It's up to you girls to find him and guide us to him."  
Ichi nodded. "We understand."  
"But wait, Wizardmon said it will take the crests to free Tai." Taro said. "What are we supposed to do without the crest of Courage?"  
"I will supply that." Akira said. "I have a hunch on who it is."  
"Right. We trust in you, Akira." Yutaka said. "Come on, Taro!"  
The boys ran off in the direction of the Junior High School. Akira looked to the girls.  
"Just summon open a portal. It should work." he said. "Good luck!"  
Akira zoomed off as well, leaving the two girls.

"Will this work?" Ichi asked, taking out her digivice.  
"I hope it does." Ai said, following suite. They closed their eyes, and willed themselves to the land of the dead.

* * *

_Mom is going to __kill__ me if Tai's soul disappears,_ Taro thought with clenched teeth. _I know that in the beginning I didn't like nor trust Tai, but I'm beginning to get used to him. For being dead he sure is optimistic. And, well, I know how Ai feels towards Tai, and I will never forgive myself if she's unhappy for the rest of her life. Hell, she might even try and get killed. _ By this time he and Yutaka had entered Odaiba Junior High and had split up in search of Sala and Shima. Since Taro was a protective elder brother, he knew Sala's timetable of by heart. By this moment she should be in maths, and Taro was glad he knew what class she was in. He stopped outside her class, breathing heavily. He knocked on the door, and slid open the door. Everyone looked at him, including Sala, who looked worried.  
"Can I help you?" the teacher asked.

"I need Takaishi Sala." Taro said. "Immediately. It's an emergency."  
"What kind of emergency? Why didn't this go through the office?"  
"Because it's an emergency where someone could get hurt!" Taro exclaimed. "So hurt they could die! So let her come with me right now!"  
Sala stood up and ran to the door. "Come on Taro. Explain on the way."  
They shut the door and ran to the front of the school. Taro felt bad for Sala, both by forcing her to leave class, and because she thought Tai was just a friend of his from school, but it was the only way to get her to go to the spirit world.  
"What's happening, Taro? Is the Digital World in trouble again?"  
"In a way, yes." Taro said. He stopped and leaned on the gate to the school, trying to steady his breathing. "Man, Sala, I wish I could tell you everything that I've discovered in the past two weeks in detail, but there's no time. I'll wait for Yutaka and Shima to get here first."  
"No need, we're already here," Yutaka said, running up to the gate, a navy-haired boy Sala's age following.  
"What's going on about this guy called Dagomon?" Shima asked. Taro nodded.

"A lot has happened in the past two weeks, and I think now we're beginning to regret not telling you guys." he said. "Not to mention our parents know we're Digidestined now."  
"What!?" Sala exclaimed. "Taro!"  
"I didn't tell mom or dad." Taro said defensively. "Anyway, it doesn't really matter. Mom and dad are Digidestined themselves! For every one in our group of Digidestined, at least one of their parents is Digidestined. It's basically part of our genes."  
"What's this got to do with Dagomon?" Shima asked.

"Nothing," Yutaka said. "But he's pretty much trying to take over our world and the Digital World. We've got a source of information that's been keeping us posted - not that much has happened – but the problem is, he's a prisoner sort of right now. We need your help to free him. Then, we'll go from there to decide what to do with Dagomon."

"Alright then." Shima said.

"What do we do?" Sala asked. Taro placed a hand on her shoulder and Yutaka did the same for Shima.  
"Shut your eyes." Yutaka instructed. "We're going to the spirit world."

* * *

"This place is boring." Ichi whined as she meandered around with Ai.  
"Be careful," Ai warned. "Remember, Wizardmon showed up and told us that if we even connect with another being apart from each other and the rest of the gang, we'll be stuck here."  
"Is that what you want?" Ichi asked. Ai looked at Ichi in shock.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked. They kept walking forward.  
"Well, let's face it. You like Tai. Tai's dead. That's either necrophilia or you're planning on killing yourself, or getting killed by a Digimon, just so you can be with him."  
"I don't think it works that way."  
"Ai, honey, it probably does." Ichi said. "You see, I know Akira. He would've sent you here alone if it weren't for your feelings towards Tai."  
Ai rolled her eyes, but she knew Ichi was right. There was no point. Her mothers' words rang in her head. She clenched her fists.

_Mom's wrong about him. I __know__ he loved her. It's her who doesn't return true feelings. _

"Hey, look, isn't that a Phantomon?" Ichi asked, jerking Ai back to planet earth – sort of.

"Yeah, it is." Ai said. "So?"  
"So we can ask him for directions. He might've seen Tai."  
"He might've. But that scythe kinda makes me wanna keep my distance."  
"Who cares. Come on," Ichi said, dragging Ai over to the "dead" Digimon. "Hey, have you seen a teenager? Brown hair, quite long and sticky-uppy, he's got brown eyes and is of average height?"  
"You mean that dead one that likes to spend time in the human world?" the Phantomon asked. The girls nodded. "Yeah, sure. Lord Dagomon got him paralyzed in that direction."  
"Thanks," Ichi said, and dragged Ai off again in the direction the Digimon was pointing to. "There. Told you he'd be helpful."  
"But he said 'Lord' Dagomon."  
"And? He's dead!!"  
"So? I don't trust him."  
"I do." Ichi said. "Sheesh, he probably knows how to get Tai free, so he told us because there's only two of us, and he thinks we're dead anyway."  
"Hey, Ichi?"  
"What? You find something else to get agro at me about?"  
"No, but..."  
"But what!? Sheesh, Ai! Take a chill pill and relax! You're so damn uptight! I'm surprised Yutaka can even stand you as a twin! Can we just find this stupid "teenager" so I can go home and do some Christmas shopping!?"  
"Ichi. He's right there."  
Ichi looked in front of her and blinked. "Oh. Oops." then she gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. "OMG Ai! I'm so sorry!!!!"  
Ai laughed. "It's okay. Come on, let's go see if there's anything else we can do."  
Both girls ran over to the frozen teenager.  
"Personally, I think he's fine." Ichi said. Ai raised an eyebrow.

"Are you insane, Tachikawa Ichigo?"  
"Probably!"  
"Knowing him he was being a smartass to Dagomon. That's probably what got him paralyzed in the first place."  
"Ai! Ichi!"  
The girls looked over to where Akira and another boy, Ichiro, were coming from. And from another direction Taro and Yutaka were running to them with Sala and Shima. They reached there, and looked. Sala stared in disbelief.  
"He's....dead!?" she asked, looking at Taro with wide eyes.  
"Technically, yeah." Taro admitted. "He's mom's brother. But you can't tell anyone."  
"Come on, let's summon up our crests and get him out." Akira said. He looked at his watch. "We have....twenty minutes left. Great timing."  
"Let's just do our duty." Yutaka said. They all shut their eyes.

_Please work,_ Ai begged silently. _Please. My crest of Love, please!_

Wherever the marks were on the kids' bodies, it was glowing. No one, however, except for Akira, saw Tai's heart glowing as well. When the light faded, Tai keeled over backwards.  
"Crap." was all he said. "Now that was a weird experience."  
"It worked!" Ai exclaimed. Tai shook his head.

"Yeah, obviously." he said. He stood up, but he moved away a few centimetres, much to the confusion and disappointment of Ai. Tai caught sight of Sala, Shima and Ichiro. "Bother. Hi, I don't believe we've met." he said.

"I'm Kido Ichiro." Ichiro said. "I go to private school."  
"And I'm Ichijouji Shima." Shima said. "I'm Sala's age."  
"Nice to meet you." Tai said. "I'm Kamiya Taichi. I'm supposed to be thirty-six and look like a sixteen year old, because I'm dead and live here in the spirit world. Speaking of which, how the hell did you guys all get here!?"  
"We used our marks." Ichi said. "But we only have a few minutes left so let's get outta here!"  
"Good call," Yutaka said.

"Yeah, I need to go talk to your parents." Tai said. "See you on the other side."

Several minutes later, the Crest Children were standing in the park.  
"Why do you need to talk to our parents?" Taro asked.  
"I had suspected that Dagomon could travel between worlds." Tai explained. "But it wasn't confirmed. He came from the Dark Ocean, but the portal there opens and closes by will, kind of like the Digiport at the summer camp. But for him to show up in the spirit world, that's big."  
"So you need to warn our parents." Shima said.  
"But how do you know them?" Ichiro asked.  
"I'm an old friend of theirs." Tai said. "And I'm Taro and Sala's mom's brother. But enough of this. Akira,"  
He turned to the dark-haired teen. "Gather the rest of the Digidestined from your generation. It'll take all of you. And you'll need your Digimon."  
"Right." Akira said.  
"I'll find you guys once I've finished talking to your parents." Tai said. He turned to leave, and then looked at Ai. "Hey, I'm sorry."

Then he disappeared.

* * *

Please R&R. No flames please. I know it's possible that this chapter is lame but you don't have to rub it in.

Ciao for now! Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Wo.....I wrote this entire chapter TODAY!!! I thought it all last night - okay, maybe changed a bit. But that's because it wouldn't work with previous chapters. And all is explained in this chapter, e.g Why does Tai's D-Terminal still go off?

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this. It isn't the last chapter, I still have another one or two. I hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are...." Tai called softly. He felt bad, breaking into Kari and T.K's apartment and going through their stuff, but he needed his digivice. Since for some curious reason his D-Terminal still went off, Tai had received an email from Akira.

_I know who you are. For real. Don't think that you're still powerless. I saw it glow._

Tai tossed some junk aside and continued looking through the drawers. Then he saw the door open from the corner of his eye.

"Tai? What the hell are you doing?"  
"Sorry T.K, but I'm looking for my digivice." he explained. With a sign of exasperation, he began placing the things he'd tossed out back gently in the drawer.  
"Your digivice? What do you-"  
"Never mind! Do you have it?"  
"Not that I know of."

"Oh, for goodness sake...." Tai rolled his eyes and left the apartment. He went to Izzy's apartment, and knocked on the door. It opened, and Tai jumped at who it was.

"Geez, Akira! How'd you get here so fast!? You're supposed to be with the others!"  
"I need to talk to you!" Akira said.  
"You have. I got your email."  
"Good. Come inside."  
"Is your dad here?"  
"Yeah, he's in the study, getting ready for work."  
"I need to talk to him alone first."  
"Sure. But you better not leave."  
"Whatever."  
Tai went to the study and Izzy looked up. "Oh, Tai. What're you here for? Aren't you supposed to be at school. Come to think of it, so should Akira...."  
"Never mind about that. Izzy, I need my digivice."  
"Why?"  
"Will everyone stop asking why!?" Tai exclaimed. "Look, I just need it!"  
"Well, I don't have it. Maybe Kari has it."  
"I've already looked there!"  
"Maybe Joe has it. His dad might've given it to him."  
"Okay, I'll just go play Musical Digidestined." Tai said sarcastically over his shoulder as he left the study.

* * *

_Knock, knock_

"I'm coming!" Matt called. He was just about to head down to Sora's work, and so when he opened the door, he revealed a very angry looking Tai. "Oh.....it's you. Why'd you bother knocking?"  
"You better say you have my digivice or I'm going to kill you." Tai said through clenched teeth.  
"Okay, I have it."  
"Wrong answer, dude!"  
"Okay, sorry!!! Honestly, I don't have it. It's not here."  
Tai sighed, and leaned against the doorframe. "No one has it. I'm worried."  
"Maybe Agumon has it. Is it possible it broke when you died?"  
"Well, maybe." Tai said. "Hmm....good idea, actually. I'll need Agumon too. I miss that orange lizard....."  
"If you get him here, when he goes back, get him to say hi to Gabumon for me."  
"Get that dog yourself."

"Tai."  
"There's nothing stopping you from having your own Digimon here." Tai said. "Now, I gotta fly."  
Tai returned to Izzy's apartment, still pissed off. He knocked on the door, and Candy answered it.  
"Oh, hi," Tai said. _She wasn't there earlier....._

"Hi Tai." Candy said. "Izzy isn't here. He went to work a while ago."  
"Oh, right."  
"Is it important?"  
"Yeah, kinda."  
"Well, if you're heading to his work, can you give him this?" Candy asked. She went to the kitchen and brought out a bag. She handed it to Tai, who nodded.

"Sure. Um....directions?"  
Candy laughed. "It's near the docks."  
"Oh, that place. Sure, I know of it."  
"Thanks for doing this Tai."  
"No problem."

Tai left the apartment building and headed to Izzy's work. He knew that by the time Izzy figured out what was going on, it'd be too late. As smart as Izzy was, there was no way he'd know that his kid was a Digidestined. Tai arrived at the building, and the first thing he noticed was all the guards. Sighing, Tai walked through the gate and through the security door. Once he was inside, he had no clue where to go. Following the signs, he headed up the stairs. He ended up on the research floor, and looked around, totally lost.

_Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way,_ he thought. Tai poked his head through each door, looking for Izzy. He ended up at the last door, and rolled his eyes at the sign on the door.

Izumi Koushirō

Head Researcher

"Well, duh," Tai muttered to himself. He walked through the door and stood behind Izzy's desk. "Hi honey."  
Izzy jumped and looked up from his computer. "Tai!? What do you want now!?"  
"Candy gave me this to give to you, for starters," Tai said, dropping the bag on the desk. "And, I need you to bring me Agumon."  
"Why?"  
"No one has my digivice, and I figured Agumon has it."  
Izzy thought about that theory. "Well, it's plausible. If it broke when you died then when Agumon rehatched the digivice might've ended up with the Digiegg again."  
"Then why didn't you think of that!?"  
"Calm down. Come on, we'll contact Gennai in the main lab."

Izzy got up and led Tai to the very end of the hall. They went through a very high-tech security door and into a very large research laboratory.

"You know, I could've walked right through there." Tai said. "Like I did with the door earlier."  
"Yeah, whatever." Izzy said. They went up the largest computer and Izzy typed some codes in. The monitor went static, and then Gennai's face appeared.

"Hello Izzy." Gennai said. "Oh, hello Tai."  
"I have a bone to pick with you," Tai began. "You bloody knew this would happen!"  
"Yes I did."  
"Jerk," Tai muttered under his breath, turning away from the screen.

"Gennai, is Agumon there with you?" Izzy asked.  
"Yes, he is indeed."  
"Does he have Tai's digivice?"  
"Well, he did. I have it now."  
"Cool!" Tai exclaimed, turning back to face the monitor. "Can you send him with it!?"  
"Of course."  
"Thanks."  
"Without asking why?" Izzy asked curiously.  
"The jerk already knows." Tai said.  
"Izzy, I'll be sending Agumon through the gate in a few minutes." Gennai said, ignoring Tai.  
"Sure. I'll just prep it up." Izzy said. Gennai's face disappeared, replaced with static. Izzy went over to the large tube-like thing in the middle of the lab.

"What's that?" Tai asked.  
"It's a bigger and better version of the Digiport." Izzy explained. "Now both our digivices and the D-3's can open it. See, watch."  
Izzy placed his digivice in the specially fitted slot. Lights flashed, sirens sounded, and the machine began to make a strange sci-fi sound.

"Did you build this? Or did Gennai give it to you as well?"  
"Tai, it's 2023, not 2003. Science has come a really long way in the past twenty years."  
"Well, excuse me for not keeping up with the times." Tai said, turning around and looking at the other weird scientific instruments. Then the machine stopping, and he turned around. A small orange lizard was staring at him. Tai blinked. Then he knelt down. The lizard ran up to him and hugged him.  
"Tai! I missed you so much!"  
"I missed you too, Agumon!!"  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."  
"It's not your fault, pal. I couldn't get us out of there in time."  
"Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but Tai, I thought you needed your digivice?"  
"Oh, true," Tai said, standing up. Agumon was still hugging his legs. Tai took his digivice from Izzy, and bent down. "Agumon, get on my back."  
"Huh?"  
"Just get on. We'll move faster that way."  
The duo left the lab, and Izzy turned back to the computer, which had turned on.  
"Digimon Signal Located."  
"Well, duh," Izzy muttered, typing something on his laptop. He glanced up curiously, and then his mouth fell open. "Dagomon!? What.....hey, is that Akira? What the hell is going on!?"  
His eyes widened, and he looked to the entrance to the lab. "Tai knew......"

* * *

"Tai! That's Dagomon!"  
"I know."  
"So....we're going to try and fight him....alone? Again!?"  
"Not alone, Agu. Not alone."  
"But if none of the other Digimon came...."  
"It's the others kids, Agumon. Twenty years have passed. That's why Izzy looks old and....why I'm still the same. Of course, I'm dead."

"It's not your fault, Agumon."  
"Yeah...."  
They kept running in silence, until Agumon spoke up.  
"How did you become friends with the newer generation?"  
"I met Kari's eldest kid one day. Wizardmon told me that Dagomon had come back and meant business. I told Kari, and I went back to High School. Taro is best friends with Matt and Sora's twins, Izzy's son and Mimi's daughter."  
"And you became friends with Taro?"  
"Not exactly. I became friends with Akira, Izzy's son. Taro doesn't like me that much."  
"What about Mimi, Sora and Matt's kids?"  
"Ichi is really nice. Me and her are pretty good friends. She's exactly like Mimi so it's easy to deal with her. Yutaka is pretty neat. He's like Matt, but he's never around because he's in a band like Matt was. And then, Ai."  
"What about Ai?"  
"She's really nice too. But I can't get too close to her."  
"Why not?"  
"I promised Matt I wouldn't fall in love with her. I thought that since I'm dead I couldn't. But...."  
"You like her, don't you?"  
"Yeah. She's like Sora. And you know how I felt towards Sora."  
"So you're seeing Sora, not Ai?"  
"No, it's not that. Ai is her own person. She's different from Sora in a way. And a good way. It's nicer. The problem is, I'm dead. And she isn't."  
"Does she know?"  
"Well, not exactly."

_*Flashback*_

"_Tai, come into my room." Akira said. Tai had just finished talking to Izzy. They went into Akira's room. It looked like Izzy's had when he was Akira's age. "I know you're the Digidestined of Courage."  
"I figured that much from your email."  
"That's not all I wanted to talk to you about. Listen. I promised I wouldn't say anything, but you need to know. Before you do some serious damage."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It's about Ai." Akira said, sitting on his swivel chair. "She likes you. A lot."  
Tai blinked in surprise. He cracked a small smile. "But I'm dead."  
"She knows that. But she has every belief that you can still feel."  
"Suuuuure I can."  
"Tai."  
"What?"  
"Tai."  
"What!?"  
"Tai!"  
_

_*POP*_

"Earth to Tai!"  
Tai jumped as he was jerked out of his memories.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing. Was just remembering something from earlier." Tai said. He put Agumon down. "Okay, you're gonna fly in there as WarGreymon. I'm going to go around and join the others."  
"Will it work?"  
"Akira said he saw my crest glow. That means you can still Warp Digivolve."  
"I hope you're right."  
Agumon stepped forward. "Okay. Digivolving time!"

_Agumon, Warp Digivolve to..........WarGreymon!_

* * *

"I wonder when Akira plans for the Digidestined of Courage to show up." Ichi said.

"I hope he comes soon," Ai said. "Otherwise we're screwed!"  
"He'll show up." Akira said. "I know he will!"  
"But if he never had kids then it's the original showing up." Ichiro said. "So what if an emergency comes up?"  
"Trust me." Akira said, focusing his gaze on his own Digimon, MegaKabuterimon, as he tried to use his Horn Buster attack on Dagomon.  
"Terra Force!"  
A ball of magma suddenly came flying out of nowhere and collided with Dagomon, sending him flying into a nearby building.  
"What was that?" Yutaka asked.  
"That's WarGreymon," Akira said proudly. "The Warrior of Courage! Told you guys the Digidestined would show up."  
"Well he ain't here." Ichi said, placing her hands on her hips. Then Dagomon roared.  
"Pathetic Digidestined! You have no chance!"  
Taro clenched his fists. Although he didn't know who or where the Digidestined of Courage was, he was sure that they would answer to a call.  
"More like you have no chance!" he shouted. "Not while my Hope still shines!"

A golden light glowed from his left elbow, where his Mark was.  
"What?" Taro looked at his arm.  
"Good idea, Taro." Yutaka said. He stepped forward. "And as long as we all have Friendship, you're screwed!"  
Yutaka's right wrist glimmered blue. The rest of the Digidestined followed suite.  
"Love!" Ai shouted.  
"Sincerity!"  
"Knowledge!"  
"Reliability!"  
"Light!"  
"Kindness!"  
Seconds passed, each Digidestined praying for that final word, eyes closed.  
"Courage!"  
Ai's eyes flew open as she recognized the voice. And Dagomon recognized the person.  
"Impossible! You're supposed to be dead! I paralyzed you!"  
The newest generation of Digidestined turned around to see Tai standing with his arms crossed, a victorious smirk on his face.  
"Well, technically I am dead." Tai pointed out. "And I have friends to help me out in these times of need."  
Ai smiled. _He's the Digidestined of Courage. Of course...._

Dagomon chuckled. And then he began to howl with laughter.  
"What's so funny?" Yutaka asked. "You're about to be deleted!"  
"I'm laughing at the Digidestined of Courage." Dagomon said. "You honestly believe your first statement? How pathetic."  
"Shut up!" WarGreymon growled. "Terra Force!"  
The rest of the Digimon roared/growled/hissed/crowed in agreement, and flung their attacks.  
"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"  
"Horn Buster!"  
"Flower Cannon!"  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
"Excalibur!"  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
"Stinging Strike!"

As the Digimon fought, Tai ran to join the rest of the group.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the DoC, Tai?" Yutaka asked. Tai shrugged.

"At first, I thought it was obvious. Then it became clear you guys didn't see I was a Digidestined. Why else would I have tried fighting the servant of Dagomon?"  
"I'm glad it's you," Ai said. "We can trust you."  
Tai smiled. "Yeah."  
"Thousand Whip!"  
Dagomon's tentacles whipped out and struck out all around, surprising the Digidestined and scattering them. Tai stood up, totally unfazed, and looked around. The others were standing as well. Then he saw Dagomon turn on Ai. Dagomon smirked **(A.N. Can he?) **and a sharp tentacle-like spear flew out. In the split second he had, Tai ran and shoved Ai out of the way as she screamed. She clenched her eyes tight, and when she felt the gravel of the ground, she opened one. She was lying on the ground, Tai knelt over her.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, wide-eyed.  
"Probably scratched and bruised, but I'll survive." she said. She felt her face burning up. She looked for something else to look at other than his face, and her eyes travelled to the spear in Tai's side. "Um....."  
Tai straightened up and pulled out the spear, and looked at Dagomon.  
"You're going down, Dagomon," he said, and he threw the spear back into Dagomon, who cringed.  
"Time to go, Dagomon!" WereGarurumon said, noticing this chance. "Attack!"  
The Digimon all attacked in unison, knocking Dagomon to the ground. WarGreymon hovered above him, his claws sharpened and ready to go.  
"Mega Claw!"  
The tornado like attack flew through the air and shot straight through Dagomon, who roared as he turned into little pieces of data. The Digidestined all sighed breaths of relief.  
"Hey Tai, are you okay?" Ai asked.  
"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"  
Ai pointed. "You're bleeding."  
Tai blinked. "What? No I'm not."  
Ai reached out and placed a hand on where Tai had been struck, and then drew it away. Red stained her hand. "Then....what do you call this?"  
Tai stared. "That.....that's impossible...." he said. "I'm dead....I can't bleed. This is impossible."

Everyone – that is, both generations of Digidestined – came running over to them.  
"Ai, are you okay?" Sora asked, rushing over to her daughter. She saw the blood on her hand and began to freak. "Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!"  
"No mom, it's not me." Ai said. She pointed. "It's Tai!"  
Everyone stared at him. Joe came through and looked at Tai, very astonished.

"This is impossible." Tai repeated his mantra. "I'm dead."  
"Or not," Akira said.  
"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked. Akira sighed.  
"I talked to Tai earlier. My theory is that instead of dying, Tai's soul was knocked to the spirit world. His body, full of wounds and empty of spirit, was taken for as dead and lifeless. And therefore, Tai thought he was dead, as we all did. And then he spent all that time in the spirit world. But I think that when he came back here to High School, he slowly regained a physical, flesh and blood body."  
"That doesn't work, how could he have regained a body in a matter of minutes?" Yutaka asked.  
"When he shouted out his crest, his spirit must've reacted to that." Akira said. "Giving him a new, healthy body and allowing him to save Ai. Of course, since he's now bleeding...."  
"Ichiro," Joe said to his son immediately. "Call an ambulance."  
"I don't need it." Tai protested. "I'm dead!"  
"Shut up!" Kari snapped. "You're not! You're hurt really badly!"  
"Prove it!"  
"You!"  
Tai stood up, and blinked. "Hey....Kar'?"  
"Yeah?" Kari asked.  
"Is it normal for the world to be blurry?"  
"Um..."  
Just before Kari could reply, Tai keeled over unconscious.  
"Ichiro!!! Where's that ambulance!"

* * *

R&R people. See you next time. Thanks for reading.


	9. Epilogue

*sigh*

IT'S FINISHED!

So sorry for a late update!! I'm terrible, honestly. I'm not going to use school as an excuse, because I've only been back for a week. I just couldn't get the ending right! But here it is, the epilogue of High School Ghost! And thanks to all who reviewed, favourited, alerted, and waited through the long months for the ending of this lowly story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon characters. But I do own Ai. **

* * *

Ai peeked into the white room cautiously. She was holding some flowers nervously, debating whether to go in or not. Eventually she pushed the door open and stood inside. It was empty, save for a bed, television, and other flowers, unopened chocolates and candy. Ai looked around, and saw Tai sitting on the bench on the balcony outside. She went out and stood beside him.  
"You're not supposed to be out of bed." she commented.

"Meh."  
"Just because you thought you were dead these past twenty years doesn't mean you can continue acting irresponsibly."

"Since when did you become my mother?"  
Ai rolled her eyes. Typical. "Honestly, Tai. Come on inside."  
"But it's boring in there. I've seen the news about five times and it's exactly the same. I've probably watched each ad about a thousand times too."  
"Well, the rest of us have been worried about you." Ai said. "You were hurt pretty badly."  
Tai sighed. Ai sat on the seat next to him. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"You can tell me."  
"I know, well, it's just...." Tai sighed again. "I forgot to mock Dagomon..."  
Ai sweat dropped. "Uh...."

"I'm kinda glad I didn't say any of the more brilliant ones I'd thought of. I mean, I thought I was dead, so...."  
"So you didn't think you could get hurt, huh?"  
"Yeah. But it is great."  
"What is?"  
"I've only ever nearly been killed by a Digimon."  
"Well, yeah, two times."  
"Or three times."  
"Three?" Ai was confused. "When was the other one?"  
Tai grimaced. "Long story. I'll tell you later."  
"Oh, I see." Ai smiled. "So will you come in?"  
"I just want to get outta this hospital."  
"If you're under 18 you need a parent or guardian to sign you out."  
"Yeah, well, I'm not under 18."  
"You are now." Ai said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "As of yesterday, you are a perfectly healthy and alive teenager, aside from the wound you got. Doctor Kido said that you're gonna age normally from now on."  
"But that's not fair!" Tai exclaimed. "My younger sister is gonna make me call her onee-chan!!"  
Ai laughed. "Aw, come on. Anyway, I heard they were getting your mom in. Since she already knew you were a lost spirit."  
"I told her I was a ghost."  
"Same difference." Ai shrugged. "She's going to explain to your dad and then you'll stay with them until you can live by yourself."  
"As long as they hurry up!"  
"What's wrong with staying here?" Ai asked. Tai stood up and went back inside the room. He sat on his bed cross-legged, arms folded, eyes closed.  
"Hospitals freak me out."  
"Why?"  
"Again, long story."  
Ai tilted her head to the side in disappointment.

_I thought I knew him.....but I guess there's a lot to him that no one understands. No one except....wait! My parents are best friends with him. Maybe they can tell me a bit about him. _

"That's okay," she said. "Just get some rest."  
Tai opened one eye. "What, you leaving already?"  
"If you don't want me to I won't."  
"Well, if you're busy I don't mind."  
"Oh, no, it's just something I thought I could do, but I can do it any time."  
Both teens looked at each other, wondering whether they'd stay or leave. Then Ai blushed, and looked away.  
"But if hospitals freak you out, maybe it's better if someone stays with you. At least until Doctor Kido gets your parents here."  
"That could be ages."  
"I know Akira was going to visit, and so was Ichi. Maybe they'll be here soon too."  
"Can't wait to get away?" Tai teased. Ai blushed redder, and started to stammer.

"What? Oh, no, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that you if didn't like to be alone then I could pop out for a few minutes when Ichi and Akira get here and..."  
"Ai, I was kidding."  
"Oh."  
Tai laughed. "You're so gullible it's cute."  
"Shut up. I need to go. I'll be back later."  
"Wait," Tai grabbed Ai by the forearm and pulled her back. "I have something to tell you."  
"Can't it wait?" Ai asked. Tai shook his head vigorously.

"The last time I waited to tell someone this I missed out."  
Ai had to force herself from keeping her mouth shut as realization shot through her mind. She nodded.

"Alright then."

She perched on the edge of Tai's bed as he sighed in relief.  
"But before you say anything, can I say something?"  
"Sure."  
"If you were just a spirit then, why'd you say you were a ghost?"  
"Aren't they the same thing?"  
".....I guess it is...." Ai mumbled.

"Just to let you know, Ai, I'm not exactly the best person when it comes to what I need to tell you."  
Ai smiled at Tai sweetly. "It's okay, Tai. I....think I like you too."  
Tai was surprised. Ai bit her lip, afraid she'd gotten it wrong. Then Tai laughed.  
"I suppose I gave it away a few minutes ago, didn't I?"  
The red-head laughed as well. "No kidding." then she sobered up. "So...what now?"  
Tai placed his hand over hers. "Whatever you want."  
"Are we...lovers?"  
Tai coughed to cover up a laugh, but he couldn't prevent the smile forcing its' way onto his handsome face. "You could put it that way."  
"In that case, I don't care what we do. As long as I'm with you."  
"I'm with you forever."  
Ai smiled, and hugged Tai. Just that. And she was content.

THE END

* * *

WOOHOO!!!!

Shoutout to best friend JBObsession......

R&R please readers! Thanks for reading!

~Miss Stoneflower~


End file.
